Girls Really Wanna Have Fun
by ulvgrl79
Summary: Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice go on a road trip to visit Renee in Arizona. Along the way they stop in Las Vegas where they find themselves in trouble. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle come to help them!
1. Chapter 1

_I knew this was gonna be cool! I knew it (Lynne Stone, Girls Just Want to Have Fun)_

(1) Confrontation

I cringed and turned to Alice. She had a boastful look on her face brimming with excitement. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and she quietly shook it away. Lets see, Alice had converted her Porsche into a four-seat, convinced me to go on another road trip, and managed to get Esme and Rosalie to come along with us. Now she was telling me there was more news. I couldnt take it anymore! The news that is! Edward looked like he had reached his limit with Alice.

Edward looked like he was foaming at the mouth ready to tell her exactly what he thought of her ideas. I immediately spoke up before he got the opportunity to unleash his opinion.

"What is it?" I asked carefully while Edward leveraged himself against the Porsche.

"You have to guess." Alice hinted and was about to say more when Edward cut her off.

Edward moved in front of Alice menacingly. "No, Alice! No! No more guessing. This charade has gone on far enough! I am trying to maintain a grip on my anger but you are pushing me." Edward warned and drew his fingers into tightened fists.

"Edward, enough." Carlisle said as he moved to stand between Edward and Alice. He knew that his son had peaked his patience level.

"Carlisle she is clearly testing me and seeing how much she is capable of getting away with." He mockingly turned to Alice. "Yes, Alice I have figured it out. And it stops NOW!"

"Calm down, Edward." Carlisle said tensely and I was frightened that Edward might physically harm Alice, unintentionally of course.

"Please," I muttered. I didnt want to leave if Edward was going to be upset with Alice or me. That was the last thing I would do.

"Its okay Bella." Edward murmured and moved beside me putting his freezing fingers on my arm.

"Just tell me Alice before he becomes furious." I pleaded and saw Alices expression deflate. Her eagerness was vanishing and she sulked.

"Seriously it wasnt bad at all. I just wanted to tell you that we are going to Las Vegas on our way to your moms house." Alice said innocently but I saw the quiet burning behind her golden eyes.

"Thats all." I tested to make sure she was saying everything.

"Well, almost." Alice said shyly.

"What else?" I asked again.

"I spoke to your dad today." She began and Edward stiffened slightly but continued to stroke my arm. I was relieved that Alice had thought to call Charlie.

"You told him?" I asked cautiously. I knew Alice wasnt the one most likely to hold a secret in.

"Sort of." Alice gestured with her hand. The action was so fast if I blinked I would have missed it.

"What did you tell him?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I told him you were going to visit your mom." She announced but someting about her expression indicated more.

"But theres more." I goaded.

"No thats all." Alice lied.

"Alice." I trilled drawing out her name. I was getting angry.

"Okay, theres a little more. I told Charlie we were driving to Arizona to see your mom. He was ecstatic really and he told us to be careful. He also asked if Edward was coming. I said no he was camping. Then, we talked about what we were going to do in Arizona and he thought it might be fun to go to a few places." Alice paused and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Alice was officially the master of suspense.

"What do you mean I dont get it?" I asked puzzled. I was certainly glad she spoke to Charlie but what was the big deal.

"Spit it out, Alice." Emmett complained even he wanted to know what was happening.

"I'm getting there. So he suggested a couple of places that he thought we might like to visit. He had some very interesting ideas." Alice revealed with surprise.

"Yes, but I think since I lived there I might be a more _accurate_ tour guide." I scoffed shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, he mentioned that. He also said that he was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you had a good time. He thought the vacation might be relaxing for you." Then she trailed off her words mumbling in the background.

"What, I didnt hear that?" I said leaning closer to hear her.

Emmett chuckled and Jasper sent me a calming wave of emotion. Edward pulled me against him to hold me in place. Rosalie snorted and gave me a pointed look.

"He told me to tell you that Renee has a surprise for you. He said try not to lose your temper." Alice responded.

"So tell me the surprise. I know that you know. That way I can be prepared." I reasoned but was immediately suspicious. The last time Renee surprised me she signed me up for skydiving lessons. This surprise must be bad.

"But its not my surprise to tell." Alice whispered and grinned at me.

"Edward, tell me." I ordered and saw Edward look deep into my eyes.

He put his fingers softly on my chin. "I cant do that." He looked miserable.

"Seriously. I wont go if you dont tell me." I spewed and turned to walk away from the car.

"Fine by me." Edward gloated.

"Okay, Ill give you a hint just one hint though. The hint is it will change your life." Alice suggested helpfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Thats it. That is so cryptic." I complained. Alice just hunched her shoulders and went to Jasper.

"Say the word and I will take you home away from my mischievous sister." Edward whispered and Alice glowered in his direction.

It was so tempting. I wanted to spend time with Edward but I wanted to see my mom. If I got my wish I would spend forever with Edward so by that standard I needed to see my mom now. I really did miss her. I was also curious about what sort of surprise she had for me.

"I know you would but I want to see Renee." I said quietly and Edward hugged me.

"I knew that you would. Alice fights dirty." Edward teased and glared at his sister. He usually saved the glares for Rosalie so I knew Alice must be in trouble.

I opened the passenger door and Esme moved into the backseat. Rosalie was already sitting in the backseat. Alice jumped happily and got behind the wheel. I sank into the seat and put my seatbelt on. Esme put her hand on my shoulder for comfort. It helped a little.

"Well, gentlemen I think thats our cue to leave. The great wilderness of Washington awaits us." Carlisle said gently and Emmett waved while walking beside Carlisle.

"Be safe." Jasper whispered loudly and touched his hand to Alices for a brief moment.

"I will see you soon." Edward declared and touched my cheek. He put his fingers to his eyes and gestured to Alice. No doubt he would be watching us. Well hearing her thoughts to be exact.

I peered into the darkness my weak eyes were trying to follow Edward. I saw him run with the others into the night disappearing behind the Malibu Mountains. Alice cheered and pumped her fist in the air. She started the car and revved the engine. The motor purred in response mimicking her cheer in its own way.

She turned on the dash lights and backed up. We rode the freeway in silence. Esme was leaning her head to the side enjoying the breeze. Rosalie was holding her hair from the same breeze that threatened to frizz her hair.

Alice hummed quietly and steered the car to the right carpool lane.

"Alice, wheres the hard top?" Rosalie sneered.

"It doesnt have one." Alice admitted and smiled.

"What?" Rosalies voice actually raised an octave.

"I designed the car so it wouldnt need a cover. Besides its a very small opening." Alice said.

"Hmm, if its so small why does it feel like theres a mini tornado whirling around in the backseat?" Rosalie grunted.

"If it bothers you so much you can use your body to block the wind." Alice suggested helpfully.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rosalie said testily.

"Get out of the car and Ill show you." Alice retorted.

"While Im at it I can show you how to drive a Porsche." Rosalie scoffed and Alice stiffened.

"Ladies stop." Esme warned her two daughters.

"Whenever your ready." Alice commanded.

"Lets do this." Rosalie said.

The Porsche veered sharply to the left and Alice cut off two cars. We exited the freeway and Alice pulled into the parking lot behind a Circle K. Two men in front of the store glanced our way when Alice stopped the Porsche and got out.

Rosalie hopped from the backseat and faced off against Alice. I went to open my door but Esme put her hand on mine to keep me inside the car. I looked at Alice my nerves already short-circuiting. I didnt want them to fight but if they did I hoped Alice won.

They stood glaring at one another still like statues.


	2. Chapter 2

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be as good as me." Rikki, Girls Just Want to Have Fun.

(2) Jeopardy

They looked evil menacing under the poorly lit parking lot. Rosalie's extra inches in height allowed her to hover over Alice dispelling intimidation. Alice wasn't going to take that and stood her ground not giving in to Rosalie. It was getting breezy and the wind was starting to circle the inside of the car like a small tornado. (Sigh) Rosalie was right. I shivered and closed my jacket around me. Esmee took her hand off my shoulder probably realizing it was too cold when I wrapped my arms across my chest.

Rosalie leaned further down and narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Fix the roof!" My eyes widened.

"How many times can I say this? It's the way it was designed." Alice justified enjoying Rosalie's frustration with the car.

The two men standing in front of the Circle K stared much too long at Alice and Rosalie. They talked to each other and moved a little closer. I felt my spine tingle with alarm. I stared at Alice hoping she saw the threat these two guys were posing but she was distracted among other things.

The two guys walked to the edge of the building, closer to our private party, and I saw them clearer. They both had extremely baggy clothing and one man was wearing a blue bandana around his head. Gangbangers. I sunk into my seat and tried to make myself small. Esmee turned her head and noticed our approaching visitors.

"I'm driving then! You can sit in the back with the vortex of wind!" Rosalie huffed her chest rising with the dramatic tone of her voice.

"It's my car. _I'm driving_. If you don't like it too _bad_." Alice spewed and her tiny face became a hard mask.

They both held their ground. No one was bowing out of the argument. Esmee sighed, hopping gracefully from her seat, and went to them. She stood between them like a negotiator and spoke in an even tone.

"Enough. This has gotten out of hand." Esmee hissed and I noticed one of the guys put his beer bottle on the ground. Not just regular gangbangers but drunk ones! The small clinking sound grabbed Alice's attention and she looked far away.

The two men walked to us at the edge of the parking lot. I was half afraid for the two men more than Alice and Rosalie. Their anger made their actions unpredictable. One man had his hand in his jean pocket and I saw Rosalie zero in on his hand. She moved to stand beside Alice with Esmee in the back.

"Hey, what's going on?" The guy asked with his hand deep in his jean pocket.

"Were leaving." Alice stated and looked at the men dead in the eyes.

"Not so fast. I don't think you know who you're talking to." The other guy moved to stand behind his friend with a shiny metallic thing in his hand. Shiny, small, metallic thing! My mind took a minute to register what he was holding. Gun. Holy smokes! A GUN! I moved down until on the top of my eyeballs were visible from the passenger window.

"Take it easy." Alice said softly her voice barely audible to me. "You don't need that everything is fine."

Both of the guys laughed. An awful ridiculing laugh that showed how unserious they took Alice's threat. Alice on the other hand fumed and her eyes turned deep amber no hint of argument left.

The guy with the gun raised his hand. He pointed the gun straight at Alice. "Look, what you made me do."

Alice growled and Esmee backed up a little to be closer to me. Her back was almost up against the passenger window.

"Don't be an idiot! Drop the gun!" Rosalie scoffed unnoticed until now and the guy's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Don't talk to me like that. Bimbo!" The guy roared and released the safety on the gun.

Rosalie sucked in a deep breath. Her face contorted with various levels of anger. If her face could turn red it would have burst and imploded. She curled her fingers into a fist and stalked forward. Alice made no movement to stop her. The guy pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Rosalie square in the chest. The perfect hit directly to the heart. It would've succeeded if Rosalie could in fact, be hurt by a bullet. There was a tiny neat hole in her shirt. The bullet hit the armor of her skin and dropped to the floor. Cling, cling and it rolled to the curb.

"My turn." Rosalie smoldered and grabbed the guy by his hair. It hurt me just to look at him writhing in pain his legs buckling under him. She threw him against the dumpster and he slumped over. She turned to his friend and smirked at him. The guy hiked up his baggy jeans and bolted away from us.

"Impressive." Alice commented and saw the guy turn the corner and fall on his butt. He scrambled upright and continued running. He would probably run through four cities before he figured out Rosalie wasn't chasing him. Fear is healthy after all so he was better off.

I got out of the car and walked to Alice. She was examining Rosalie's shirt. She bent down and picked up the bullet from the ground. She crushed it into black powder and scattered the powder. I didn't want to outright stare at Rosalie but I wanted to see if the bullet left a mark. Evidently she was thinking the same thing and moved her shirt down to see if there was a mark or swelling.

Her smooth granite skin was flawless. Satisfied, she pulled the shirt back into place and leaned against the car. Alice checked the guy's pulse by the dumpster.

"He'll live." She said satisfied of his future.

"Darn." Rosalie retorted and snapped her fingers. I saw her face relax though ever so slightly. She didn't kill him, which kept her record clean for the most part. She moved her blond hair behind her shoulder and fixed her fitted cargo jacket. She smoothed her jeans and climbed agile into the backseat. Esmee moved in next to her.

"Let's go. The cops will be coming soon to investigate the shooting." Alice announced and sailed into the driver's seat. She looked like a character from the dukes of hazard when she did that move.

I was the only one who took the time to open the door and sit in my seat. They made it look effortless. My slow human movements were too visible when I was with super girls.

Alice barreled down the street and hit the freeway when we saw a black and white cop car racing to the parking lot.

Alice turned to me and gave me a see I told you so look and I grunted. Rosalie didn't complain about the wind and Alice drove through the quiet night. The silence was nice without worrying about ways to fill the time. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The gentle rocking of the car was making me sleepy. Alice turned on the radio and hit a small button next to the dashboard. I sunk deeper into the leather seat and drifted to sleep…

Rough hands were shaking me awake.


	3. Chapter 3

You know I've been locked in a room with him for over an hour and let me tell you it was hideous! (Janey Glenn, Girls Just Want to Have Fun.)

(3) Rumors

Rough hands were totally freezing my arm straight through my jacket! I shrugged them off. I mumbled and the coldest hands on Earth returned to my arm. Gahh! I jerked my head and snapped my eyes open. Alice was leaning over me with a funny expression on her face.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Human pit stop!" Alice exasperated and chuckled to herself. "Did you know you talked in your sleep?"

"Yes, I've been told that once or twice." I mumbled and immediately thought of Edward. He would always interpret all the embarrassing things I said in my sleep. Embarrassing things? What exactly did I say in my sleep?

Alice moved aside and I lurched out of the car. My left foot was asleep and my arm was throbbing. I rubbed my aching arm with shooting stabs of pain, really wishing I had a Tylenol. I put delicate pressure on my foot and little prickles stabbed underneath the sole.

"What was I saying nothing too weird, I hope?" I said cautiously while I waited for my foot to feel normal again. For all I know I could of started talking about the way I feel when Edward kisses me or I could have been making out with my hand. Ugh! No one should have to relieve their embarrassing pillow talk.

"Oh, you know just the uze!" Alice stood casually beside her car with an instantly perky expression.

"The usual like what?" I demanded a little mad at Alice for making me wait while she had her fun.

"You said Edward's name a lot." Alice commented. "You also said kiss me." She snorted and looked at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Oh." I murmured and felt the inside of my eyes burn. My face was probably three shades of red. I forgot about the whole talking in my sleep thing. I would have to be more careful. Especially, if Alice was going to do a play by play of every word I mutter when I am unconscious.

"Here Bella, I brought you this." Esmee gestured with her hand and I gripped a small bottle of aspirin. I loved Esmee! She also put a bottle of water on the hood of the Porsche. I saw Alice glare at the bottle but kept her mouth shut. The bottle was sweating and a puddle of water was gathering at the bottom. Alice sucked in a breath and I could physically hear the restrain she was making not to grab the bottle and throw it.

"Where are we?" I asked. I swallowed the magic pills and sighed with satisfaction. Miraculously my arm was feeling better or maybe it was the power of drugs. Get a grip Bella! They haven't even dissolved in your stomach!

"Ten miles from Stateline. We'll probably be in Vegas in twenty minutes." Alice announced and took a deep breath as she stole another look at the rain spot on the hood. I held onto the bottle and sat in the passenger seat.

"Where's Rosalie?" I swept the parking lot and didn't see her. She wasn't in the gas station market either from what I could see.

"She's talking on the phone." Esmee moved closer to me and smiled warmly. I always felt safer when Esmee was near me. She had the maternal instinct down pat.

"She better hurry we have a reservation." Alice said a little loud and I heard a hiss towards the right of the car.

"A hotel reservation?"

"Yup. A really great hotel, so if someone would wrap it up! We could be on our way."

"Are they always like this?" I turned to Esmee and she had a grim smile.

"This is a pretty accurate portrait of their relationship." Esmee sighed again and she put her arm around me.

"How's your arm?"

"Better. The aspirin will definitely help." I said and gave her a thankful grin.

She smoothed away a few tendrils from my face. "I'm glad."

I turned at the sound of soft footsteps crunching on the gravel. The only reason I heard Rosalie was her choice of footwear. Stiletto black boots!

"About time." Alice garbled and smiled sweetly at Rosalie.

"Don't start with me." Rosalie returned and put her phone in the pocket of her jacket.

"Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go! Everyone in! No time for dilly dallying!" Alice jumped into her seat and started the car. I pulled the strap of my seatbelt across my chest one handed. I was getting to be a pro at doing things with my left hand, well just buckling myself in but hey, still counts!

It was so dark outside. I saw the ground illuminated by the headlights. The road was enveloped in complete darkness. The rise and fall of tiny hills made it impossible to see a yard in front of you. As we climbed the hill it seemed as if we were going to drop off into a black hole. However, the road was always there. I saw a few lights in the distance. The desert air was humid and I felt at home already! This was definitely my kind of weather.

"Is that it?" I pointed my finger towards the lights.

"Nope. Just Stateline. Would you like to stop there?" Alice asked carefully and turned to look at me.

"No, let's just get to the hotel I'm kinda tired." I said and felt the sleepiness returning.

Alice pressed the gas and we lurched forward. I gripped the seatbelt and Rosalie mumbled something I couldn't hear over the engine. The scattered hotels in Stateline flew by and the darkness returned. Alice put a CD in and rock music filtered in the car.

We climbed up a gigantic hill and I thought it was the descent into nothingness. But over the hill were the miraculous lights and billboards. Every has been and ever was been had a billboard advertising their act. Oh, Olivia Newton John! I loved Grease! I pointed wordlessly and Alice patted my hand. She zigzagged around a semi truck and exited the highway. We drove through the crowded street and fell behind a truck. Alice tapped the steering wheel impatiently and swerved into the next lane. An angry honk blared even though Alice was halfway down the block.

"Are you excited?" Alice prompted and squealed in delight.

"I have to admit I am excited." I implied.

"You're going to love it!" Esmee revealed from the backseat. Her soft voice was drowning in the engine but she moved closer to my ear. I nodded at her.

"I do wish Edward could be here." I admitted.

"Oh no! No boy talk! They don't exist for the trip." Rosalie scolded and opened her compact mirror.

"That has to be a rule!" Alice declared and happily tapped the steering wheel like a drum.

"Okay, I got you." Rosalie closed the compact. "Also, we all agree that whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Yes! I agree!" Alice joined in.

"Let's have fun! But be sensible!" Esmee suggested.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Alice trilled and grinned at me.

"Oh, I thought of another rule." Rosalie put her finger in the air at Alice's hair. "No Karaoke!"

"What?" Alice huffed.

"Seriously, Alice." Rosalie mocked Alice's tone.

"Why?!" Alice complained.

"You know why!" Rosalie uttered pointing her finger in Alice's direction.

"What happens with Karaoke?" I asked and Rosalie guffawed.

"Nothing." Alice piped in a little too quickly.

"We are here." Alice pronounced and maneuvered the Porsche up to the valet. A guy sitting at the desk smiled hugely and came to open the door.

"Welcome to the Mirage!"

"Esmee, what happens when Alice sings?" I insisted.

Esmee glanced at Alice and took her bag from the backseat while Alice talked with the valet man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well get over it! I'm not going to let you miss anything!" (Lynne Stone, Girls Just Want to Have Fun)

(4) Retaliation

Esme ;) pulled me into a football huddle tightly packed and major hushing. She leaned forward and it astonished me to smell her breath so sweet and floral like a hyacinth flower fresh from a garden. I leaned closer and ducked my head to her side so her lips were by my ear.

"She's not going to like this. Promise me, Bella. You will not let her near a microphone." Esme warned and her sweet breath gave me the chills.

"Why?" I hissed quietly not sure if Alice could hear my lame attempt to speak low.

"It's her vice. It's hard to explain but no good ever comes from Alice singing with an audience." Esme chided and released our hold.

Nooo, I wanted to know more. I physically used my hands to extend out to Esme but she was already leaning away from me. I grabbed the empty air. Rosalie walked in front of me and she smiled sarcastically clicking her (ridiculous) shoes to the hotel entrance.

Esme grabbed a few of her bags and followed Rosalie. Alice finished her instructional chat with the valet and joined me. She looped her arm through mine and held a large suitcase in the other.

"Alice." I said looking down at the suitcase she held with ease.

"Oh, right." She changed position and the suitcase extended into a roller. She dragged the luggage behind her and inserted her arm through mine.

"Isn't this divine?" She asked even though it wasn't really directed at me.

"It's really beautiful." I admired the grandness of the hotel. Everything was bigger as if they built the place on steroids. Arched ceilings rose above three stories. The floor was shiny and incandescent.

I walked over to Esme and watched Rosalie punch something in her phone. Alice talked to the concierge and got our room keys. She walked over to us and Rosalie glided her phone in her pocket.

"What were you doing?" Alice demanded and stared at Rosalie's pocket.

"Nothing, checking the weather in Vegas. What?" Rosalie looked at Alice and raised her eyebrow.

"Your not texting Emmett are you?" Alice insinuated then she paused and her mouth turned grim.

"You are unbelievable Rose!"

"Grow up, Alice!"

"Ladies, shall we take this upstairs." Esme suggested and moved us to the bank of elevators. The mirrored walls threw our reflections back at us. A small crowd of guests waited balancing luggage and purses. Some children cried and held onto their parents. The small crowd was silent when we arrived. I saw Alice and Rosalie glowering at each other from the corner of my eye. They looked malicious! Some people were even backing up. The bell dinged and a door slid open. Nobody moved.

Rosalie marched into the elevator and we followed behind her. I saw a man nod to his wife who was wide eyed. What? They've never seen three vampires and one human in a Las Vegas hotel before? Rosalie crossed her arms and looked at herself in the mirror rearranging stray pieces of hair.

The door slid open and we walked down the hallway. Who was Rosalie texting? Probably Emmett and she broke a rule no wonder Alice was so upset.

I felt the cold air conditioning in the hallway and shivered. The room was at the end of the hallway, which extended forever. The walk alone could burn a hundred calories! I started to count the times Rosalie glared at Alice. We passed the first set of rooms. One Evil Glare! The next hallway held an ice machine and soda dispenser. Second Evil Glare! A drunken couple staggered down the next break in the hallway. Third Evil Glare! She's good. The last set of doors that led straight to our private room. Fourth Evil Glare! Alice pressed the code on the door. Fifth Evil Glare! We arrived in our room and I saw the skyline illuminated in the dark glass windows. Sixth Evil Glare!

I went to the restroom and as I was drying my hands I heard Esme knock on the door.

"Would you like some room service?" She asked and I dried my hands on the plush embroidered towel.

I opened the door and she stepped back. "Sure, soup."

"One soup coming right up." Esme glided to the phone and made the request. Alice stood alone looking out the window. I plopped on the couch and took my shoes off. I heard Rosalie in the other room. It was too quiet. Not the quiet that is enjoyable and comforting but the weird silence that leads to destruction. I ignored my sixth sense and reveled in the couch's comfy cushions.

"Please don't get mad, Alice." I whispered and watched Alice stiffen.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella." She reasoned and she even put on a fake smile for me. She turned her narrowed gaze to Rosalie's room.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It seems we have a fugazy in our presence." Alice confirmed and I heard a low growl from the room.

"A what?" I asked confused. I crossed my legs and tucked my feet in.

"A phony little miss in there!" Alice huffed and her nostrils flared. I thought only cartoon characters flared their nostrils.

Rosalie stalked out of the room and darted to Alice standing face to face.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it to me." Rosalie affirmed.

"You're a liar." Alice churned and her voice was grave.

"Alice, don't start something you don't intend to finish." Rosalie cautioned. Esme stood behind me putting her hands on the couch cushion.

"So didn't you think I would figure it out. I can see the future remember." Alice scoffed and pointed to her head.

"Really, Alice, I didn't know. **You only remind us every chance you get**." Rosalie exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alice put her hand up and brought it a few centimeters to Rosalie's face.

"What did she do?" Esme asked Alice.

"She's texting Edward and telling him what we're doing!" Alice withdrew her hand and looked at both of us with outright indignation.

"And?" Esme continued.

"That's all." Alice fumed her body was taut and filled with angry energy. I smirked and Alice shot me a look.

"Sucks doesn't it. To have someone tell on your every little movement." I ridiculed the payback. Alice seemed to have a short-term memory. She did the exact same thing when she was leaving Edward little messages on our road trip together. I got mad and I remember someone telling me it was no big deal.

"That was different." Alice said to me forgetting her anger at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at me and she connected the pieces. She stood there shaking her head.

"She's implying I'm inadequate to take care of you. Besides on our road trip there was only two of us. Now there are four of us. It's insulting." Alice articulated and threw her hands up in the air.

"He just texted me and asked if we made it her safely." Rosalie admitted.

"That's all." Alice trilled.

"Yes, that's all. Next time ask me before you go all ballistic!" Rosalie moved to the easy chair and sat down. A quiet knock on the door. Room service.

"Speaking of food. Maybe you two should go hunting before we go out tonight." Alice suggested seeming to turn into her normal self. Well halfway normal self the other part of her still held a little rage.

"Yes, come on Rosalie." Esme soothed and Rosalie stood by her mother.

"Stay on the trail beyond the mountains to the west. There's a small reservation of animals." Alice mumbled and put her feet up on the table.

They left and I ate my soup quietly. I finished eating and Alice was humming to herself.

"How was it?" Alice commented staring at my empty bowl.

"Considering I haven't eaten a good meal in two days. It was delicious."

"I'm glad. So do you want to go to the Sky bar tonight." Alice pulled her feet down.

"Nah, I'm a little tired. My bones hurt." I stood up and stretched. I took my bowl to the sink. I started rinsing it. I remembered we were in a hotel room not at Charlie's house. I walked back to the living room and stood closer to the dark glass. We were high up. I looked down the boulevard and saw the Treasure Island hotel. Hmm, I could watch the ship sink. I moved my eyes slowly and they lingered by the pool. Naked people in the pool? Naked?

"Umm, did you know there are naked people in the pool?" I turned to Alice. Alice was sitting at the edge of her seat her golden eyes immobile as her mouth opened into an "O".

I shook her gently and kneeled in front of her. I moved my hand stupidly back and forth in front of her eyes. Nothing. I gripped her hands and shook her. I might as well have tried to shake a boulder. Alice's face contorted with pain. I felt my heart pound in my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

So what you're just going to quit? Just like that! (Janey Glenn, Girls Just Want to Have Fun)

(5) Found

I held my breath waiting for Alice to come out of her stupor. The more I looked at her the more scared I became. Her eyes were haunting, reminiscent of the emptiness. She looked like she was in pain and helpless two things I never expected!

"Is it Edward?" I breathed. I waited for an answer. Alice's carefully composed grief wavered and she silently sobbed. She broke free of her foresight and put her head between her hands. She was in a position I didn't recognize. Defeat. I gulped and my too dry throat ached. I shook and reached my trembling fingers towards her.

"NO." She shouted and her voice was chilling. I gripped her hand to pull it away from her face. Pain shot through my arm. I chose the wrong arm to do that!

"Oww!" I snapped and moved my hand away.

"Alice, what is it? _Please tell me_." I pleaded and massaged my fingers that were stinging and pain was shooting from.

"No, no. What do I do? I don't know! What's the matter with her? Ugh, I have to get them!" Alice marched to the door and suddenly remembered I was sitting on the couch, stupefied. She dashed to me and her cell phone rang.

"Edward, yes I know that. Carlisle needs to get down here as soon as possible." Alice clutched the phone in her hand so hard she broke the outer case. The silver casing cracked into ribbons and streaked down her phone. I felt like throwing up.

"She's with me. Hurry you don't have that much **time**!" Alice turned away from me and spoke low. I couldn't make out any words and I was instantly guarded. She closed the phone and the casing fell off completely after she dropped it on the coffee table.

"Alice, what's going on?" I panted and watched her race around the hotel room. She moved in a whir and came out of the bedroom carrying blankets and sheets.

"Alright, Bella, you need to get on my back." Alice insisted and helped me adjust myself on her small back. I traveled with Edward but never like this! He had a broader back and I felt safe. Right now, I felt like I was going to crush her tiny frame!

She flew out of the room slamming the door shut behind us. I clutched onto her jacket and felt the cold air from the hotel assault my face. I buried my face further into Alice's jacket.

"Esme and Rosalie are in serious trouble! I knew where they were going. I told them to stay west. Rosalie is so _stubborn_!" Alice revealed her words a mile a minute causing me to strain to separate the words into cohesive sentences.

"I don't understand?" I shook my head and internally screamed when she almost collided millimeters into the wall.

"Hang on." Alice moved to the emergency exit and opened the heavy iron door. An alarm sounded but we were a mile away before the door even shut. She took the back stairs and didn't bother to use the steps. She jumped from landing to landing and we raced in the employee exit. She ran across the street narrowly avoiding a minivan. She headed towards the mountains. I saw the pitch-black night envelope us already hidden from the people on the boulevard.

"We're almost there." Alice assured me and I struggled to see anything in the darkness. I was scared but desperate to find Esme and Rosalie.

Alice stopped by the small dark canyon. She softly put me on the ground. I stood and looked around me. I saw little lights dancing in the sky, stars. A couple of dead plants were by my feet. The Las Vegas hotels were dots in the horizon.

"Where's Rosalie?" I heard Alice ask rhetorically and I used her voice to find her. I took a couple of steps forward carefully and saw Alice crouched down. I slowly walked to her and stopped at her feet. I peered through the night and didn't see anything. Hmm, where was Esme? A shoe caught my eye. A white boot was at a weird angle. That was Esme's _shoe_! I followed the boot and saw the clothing lying in a horizontal position. Esme was on the floor? Worse, she looked like a corpse.

"Bella, wait here. I'm going to get Rose!" Alice demanded and before I had a chance to answer she was gone.

I knelt beside Esme and watched her motionless body. Her face was a mask, eyes hollowed out, and her mouth was twisted in a grimace. Her white hands were clutched into fists and she lay there motionless. I fell to my knees and gripped Esme's hand. It was cold and not moving. She reminded me of a cadaver. I shook her hand and cried out.

I heard soft crunching and Alice laid Rosalie next to Esme. Rosalie was in the same condition. _What happened to them_? Alice paced back and forth a few times and I heard the wheels in her head turning. How were we going to get them back to the hotel?

"Alice?" I said her name quietly and she continued her frantic pace.

"Are you going to wait for Carlisle?" I asked choking back the tears.

Alice stopped pacing and went over to us. "No, I want them back in the room. You have to help me!"

"How?"

"I'm going to wrap Esme and Rosalie in the blankets. Just like a burrito. Hold the blanket on one side and I'm going to lay them down." Alice stated this fact and I looked at her in disbelief. Wait, how was she going to carry dead weight in blankets and me? The answer is she wasn't.

"Just go get your car!" I said in exasperation. "I'll stay with them."

"I can't leave you!" She panicked and I saw fear leak out of her words.

"Yes you can!"

"What if something happens to you? I'll never forgive myself!"

"If you don't get them in the hotel you'll never forgive yourself!" I said in finality.

"I'll be two minutes." She was already running towards the lively strip.

I sat in between Rosalie and Esme. Esme twitched a couple of times and scared the crap out of me. I screamed and got a grip. Rosalie did the same and I bit my lip from screaming again. I tasted the salty blood and smelled the sickening smell. Oh no, do not faint Bella! I promised Alice I would watch them! I can't faint! What kind of bodyguard faints on the job! There see no more ugly smell. Rosalie wailed and I froze. I turned to her and she closed her eyes, her entire frame was shaking.

She looked like she was having a seizure, could vampires have those? Oh god! Hurry up Alice!

I saw bright headlights turn onto the road. Finally! The Porsche skidded to a stop right in front of me. Alice hopped from the seat and grabbed Esme. She carried her to the car.

"Alice, something is wrong with Rosalie! I think she's having a seizure!" I gasp and Alice scurries to my side. She sees Rosalie's shaking body and she puts her on her side.

"She is!" She proclaims and she holds her in that position.

"I thought only humans have seizures!" I am confused.

"She's having a reaction to the poison." She blurts out quietly and then shuts her mouth. POISON!

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"They were poisoned!" She reveals and Rosalie's body stops shaking like an earthquake.

"Are they going to DIE?"

"I don't know." She picks up Rosalie and takes her to the car. I run after her and jam myself into the passenger seat.

Alice almost flies off the ground. She is going so fast that I'm afraid that we will crash into a rock.

Another question floated in my mind. How were we going to get them into the hotel room?


	6. Chapter 6

"So what? You're just going to quit! Just Like That!" (Janey Glenn, Girls Just Want to Have Fun)

(6) FATAL

We literally screech to a stop in the parking lot of the Mirage. Well not the front entrance but behind the casino with all the dirty dumpsters and employee cars. Alice bypassed the forbidden entrance using her hands to break the heavy barrier without breaking a sweat! Well, you know what I mean!

I turned my head to check on Esme who was lying across the backseat. We put Rosalie on the floor scrunched into a blanket-clad ball! What? Like you wouldn't do the same. Don't judge.

Alice maneuvered the Porsche to the emergency exit we used when she carried me out of the hotel. A hotel worker was on a cigarette break watching us. Alice ignored him and turned off her high beams, which was probably a good idea. The fact that we were in a secluded entrance wasn't suspicious enough! The car was idle and I waited for Alice to think of a brilliant plan.

"Now what?" I prodded cautiously lowering my voice so our unexpected visitor could not hear our conversation.

"I dunno. I wasn't expecting an audience." Alice murmured and the exit door opened. Two female workers in their revealing work outfits joined the cigarette man outside. _Grrrreattt_! They lit their own cigarettes. It was a cigarette convention outside. The smoke always bothered me, which is beside the point.

"I don't know, lemme think!" Alice looked contemplative looking up in the sky and smiling. She hopped from her seat. For a split second I was envious of Alice's flexible body parts. That passed and I watched her stride towards the workers with the huge blanket over her shoulder. I cringed and watched the deviation began.

"Hi." Alice paused and the man threw his cigarette on the ground. "I'm here!" Another pause. "Did Gale call you?" Quicker pause. "I'm part of the illusion act, in fact I have an integral part of the show with me." She gestured to the blanket. The women shrugged and turned back to their conversation. The man sighed and opened the door.

"Thanks." Alice sang and adjusted the blanket-covered Esme.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The man shouted. Alice froze turning slowly. "Is that a girl?"

"Umm, yea." Alice mumbled. She gave me a quick look that meant if the you know what hits the fan, Leave Fast!

He chuckled, "I knew it!" The man laughed and they went inside. Alice smiled shortly and nodded.

I sat in my seat watching her move Esme into the kitchen. She came back a minute later and walked to the car.

"Where's Esme?"

"Don't worry I put her somewhere safe!" Alice heaved Rosalie out of the car and I followed closely. Alice swung the heavy door open and walked in the kitchen. A few workers milled around glancing in our direction.

"What if someone stops us?" I asked looking at a desert tray filled to the brim with chocolate covered treats.

"They won't." Alice put Rosalie in the same bin and threw some towels over her. "Let's go." Alice pushed the cart along the corridor and I tried to keep up lamely. She went to the service elevators and pushed our floor. "One thing I've learned is if you act like you know what you're doing. Nobody ever questions you."

I folded my arms around myself and nodded. "Are they going to be okay?"

Alice lost her smug smile and gave me a dreaded look. "I don't know. Everything keeps changing."

The lights traveled down the buttons and the elevator door opened. Alice pushed the cart inside and I squeezed between the small opening. Alice pushed the door shut and we rode up. There was nothing that needed to be said.

The bin started shaking violently. I shrieked and planted myself flat against the wall. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the terrified scream. Alice reached in the bin and I saw her whole arm convulsing.

"What's happening to them?" I asked controlling my fear.

"There body is going through a chemical change." Alice paused and bit her lip.

"How?" I gathered my thoughts. Please make sense! "How is that possible? I mean don't they have to be human to have this affect them?" The words were coming out all wrong.

"No, not when the blood enters our system. It's a food for our body it nourishes us. Not the same way that food is for humans. Our body can fight the toxins in most blood. The chances of this happening are a tiny percent miniscule. I don't understand this." Alice shook her head and wheeled the cart down the hallway.

"Edward and Carlisle are almost here." Alice sighed in relief and guided the cart and me to the room down the labyrinth of hallways.

"That was fast." I breathed. "I mean were they far away?"

"No, they were hunting by the border of Oregon." Alice explained and opened the door.

She rolled the bin to the middle of the room and took out Esme. She carefully laid her on the floor and set Rosalie next to her. Their color was worse than in the dark desert. The lighting magnified their features and I felt nauseous. Their beauty was marred, it looked like their body was shriveling.

The (a-ha) moment came to me. "Wait you said Carlisle and Edward. Where's Jasper and Emmett?"

Alice frowned. "They were hunting a little further south. They're going to take longer to get here." Alice paced the room and peered out the window. I went further away from them and sat on the couch. I bit my nails and watched Alice whiz in circles until she made me crazy.

"Alice."

"Sorry, I just feel so helpless." She sat beside me on the couch. I leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around me. "I know you're scared. But I believe in Carlisle. HE can fix this!"

I stared out the window and listened to my heart. We both did. After sixty beats there was a knock on the door.

Finally…


	7. Chapter 7

"_Look I don't know what's bugging you, but I think we should talk about it!" (Janey Glenn, Girls Just Want to Have Fun)_

(7) Diagnosis

I heard Alice whisk the door open before I saw it. One minute she was by my side comforting me the next she was gone. I hugged my knees against me and shook a little. Carlisle walked in first and went straight to Esme. He looked extremely worried, which made me extremely worried!

Edward gripped Alice's shoulder in support and walked inside the room. He knelt beside Esme and Rosalie. His forehead had a small crease that I knew better than anyone. He was thinking hard about finding a cure for them. I walked over to them and Alice stood beside me holding my elbow.

"They're both deteriorating. I've never seen it react this fast before." Carlisle opened his small bag and removed a syringe.

"Is that for what I think it's for?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"He needs to test the blood they drank." Alice murmured and my knees got a little weaker. Alice clutched me in case I fell over. Yea, that's me the fainting girl.

"How?" I asked quietly. Edward was examining Rosalie and he put his fingers on her throat and chest. Okay, I know that Rosalie is deathly ill but still watching him touch her gave me an insane level of jealousy. I am sick. But justified, so think about that!

"He is going to induce the blood from their body." Edward whispered while Carlisle nodded at Edward's explanation.

"Umm, I still don't get it." I said feeling like they were speaking in Latin. Comforting I think not!

"There's only one way to get a vampire to cough up blood." Carlisle said grimly and removed a device. It was long and spiral with a hook at the end. He bent down to Esme's mouth and opened it gently. He pushed the long, spiral thingy down her throat and I winced and possibly gagged. Esme's whole chest lifted upward. She fell backwards and blood trickled from her lips. Edward took the syringe and drained the blood from her mouth.

"I'll test it but I am pretty sure I know what it is." Carlisle took the syringe and capped it. Alice sighed and held me next to her propping me up since my legs turned into useless noodles.

"Hexalion?" Edward suggested and picked Rosalie's head up. He did the same maneuver to Rosalie and she spewed even more blood than Esme did. Indulgence leads to misery. I smelled a funny odor and put my hands over my mouth. My ears had a dull ringing. I bent down and Alice pushed me down to my knees.

"Breathe, Bella!" She forced my head between my legs and I let her. The room was getting blurry and my feet felt like cotton balls.

Edward came to help her and held my other side. He pushed my hair back and picked me up in his arms. I clutched onto him as the ringing intensified. Stupid blood! He took me a few feet away and I could hear properly again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Don't blame me. Blame the blood. It smelled funny. I mean funnier than usual." I stammered and he gave me a thin smile.

"It's the poison. It gives the blood a weird scent." Edward sat on the couch and pulled me next to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked worried about me. I felt so dumb, he wasn't supposed to be taking care of me.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Please, go help Carlisle. Alice will watch me." He raised his eyebrows. "I'll be okay."

He got up from the couch and Alice took his place. She brought a glass of water and I drank it quickly. "You'll be good." Alice reassured me.

Carlisle was busy studying the blood. Edward was leaning over Esme and Rosalie watching their reactions. Rosalie sat up straight and coughed up more blood. Edward took a cloth and gingerly wiped her mouth. _Still Jealous_! Wow, Bella, get a grip!

"It's Hexalion! What did they eat?" Carlisle confirmed and turned towards us.

Alice and I stared at one another. "I'm pretty sure that was directed to you." I said to her.

"They were going the normal course then Rosalie got impatient. Big surprise. She found a herd of Desert Big Horn Sheep." Alice recited the memory.

"Desert Big Horn Sheep? In Nevada?" Carlisle pondered. He reached down and stroked Esme's cheek.

"They migrated from Arizona. They enjoy the vast supply of cactus. Oh and the occasional human." Alice threw in the last part and Edward looked at her strangely.

"That's not possible." He began and Alice cut him off.

"Yes, they have evolved from herbivores to carnivores. They mostly stick to small animals and snakes but they do dabble in human flesh if the opportunity presents itself." Alice was smug and Edward kept looking at her.

"I don't understand. Edward can you read their minds?" Carlisle asked and I wondered why he didn't read their minds in the first place.

"No, I tried when we came in. Something is blocking it. The poison is altering their bodies. We don't have much time." Edward put his head down and began his thinking process.

Everyone was quiet. Possibly imagining different scenarios and medical jargon. I was thinking about Edward's face. Big help I was! I tried to focus and it just led me to the meadow. Ugh, is that all I can think about. Esme and Rosalie are in trouble! Focus, Bella!

Now, I though of those desert trays with chocolate covered treats. Forget it I'm _officially_ useless.

"Carlisle, before when Alice said that the Desert Big Horn Sheep fed on human flesh, is it possible that the sheep became poisoned by a human?" Edward moved next to Carlisle to put their thinking caps on full force.

"That's the exact theory I was thinking of." Carlisle contemplated and Alice closed her eyes. I'm pretty sure her visions were obscured but she still searched being forever the optimist.

"Remember, the Denali incident." Edward reminded Carlisle and he nodded. Alice butted in and shook her head.

"What Denali incident?" Alice questioned for her and me.

"Before you came with Jasper, the Denali's suffered a horrific accident. Carmen and Kate were hunting near the forest deep in the Alaskan wilderness. They crossed paths with a small herd of American Bison. The animals were infected with a poison used to kill weeds the blood so toxic the animals didn't survive. The poison was untraceable. Kate almost died." Carlisle put his head down and swallowed the rest of the story.

"But that's not going to happen to Esme and Rosalie, right?" I turned to Edward and he looked away from me. Alice clutched her arms around her chest and pain overcame her features.

"How did Kate survive?" I asked and Alice turned to her family with hope lighting her face. She already knew!

Edward turned to Carlisle and he snapped his fingers. Carlisle agreed with Edward and they leaned forward. Frustrating!

"Umm, excuse me. How did she live?" I complained and moved closer to them.

Alice leaned forward also and rocked back on her heels. "You won't even consider it, Edward."

Then I realized that Edward and Carlisle were having a silent conversation. Their eyes were at a standstill. Alice butted in between them.

"It's not your choice!" Alice trilled and I froze from her words.

"What's going on?" I asked my eyes widening in confusion.

"The cure…" Alice began and Edward cut her off.

"The cure is human blood. We get enough of it and we can clean their bodies. It's a blood transfusion." Edward explained and gave me a pointed look.

"I'm going to the hospital." Carlisle uttered and moved to the door.

"There's no TIME." Alice announced gravely and she pointed to Rosalie. She was almost unrecognizable. Her beauty was hidden behind the ugly blue veins running down her face. Her skin was shriveling and I had a huge lump in my throat.

"Oh." I muttered and stared at Rosalie dying. I am the cure. Why did it have to be Rosalie? This would be so much easier if it was Esme. Okay! That wasn't nice, Bella.

"Bella, I'm not letting you do this." Edward moved beside me. "We'll figure out another way."

"There is no other way." Alice protested and turned to look at me.

Carlisle stood by Esme with a torture hiding behind his features. Edward glared at Alice and looked at me.

"It's too dangerous, you could die!" Edward murmured and stood next to me. He held my hand in support. "We'll figure out another way."

I looked at Carlisle then Alice then Edward. My eyes shifted between them and I gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

(8) Bizarre

It was way too Hot in here! I could feel the sweat sliding down my back. My jacket felt like an oven. I shrugged out of it and tossed it on the couch. My gray T-shirt was soaked in the back. Edward was glaring at Alice giving her an evil eye stare-down. I saw Carlisle and my stomach knotted.

Of course I would give my blood. I knew it would help and it was the only choice. Edward would be furious but he would get over it. I couldn't look into Emmett's eyes if I didn't help Rosalie, no way! Edward moved in front of me and held his guard. He was in his protective stance. I knew it too well.

Alice stood in front of him and she saw my certainty. In my eyes was the answer. She looked at Edward and sighed.

"Edward, would you kill Rosalie? Is that what you want?" Alice demanded knowing that she could use her words to fight him. Physically, she didn't measure when it came to Edward's abilities.

Edward cringed and his face blanched a whiter shade of ghost.

"You are so stubborn. More so than Rosalie, listen to me you are going to kill HER! For what? This obsessive need to protect Bella from your own FAMILY!" Alice yelled the last word and her expression changed. She looked so pitiful that it took all my strength not to go over to her and hug her.

I think I might have been trying because Edward moved his arm in front of me to block my steps. I stood still and grew angry.

"Edward, stop." I said trying to move his arm away. I went to take a step back and try to go around him but he caught me at the waist.

"Please, _let me go_." A sob broke through I was frustrated that he was blocking my path. "Carlisle, help me." I looked at Carlisle and he was bent over Esme. He was too engrossed in checking her condition. "Alice?" I whispered. Alice bent down and put her hands on her head.

"Bella, stop." Edward commanded. He picked me up and put me on the couch. "There's no need. They should be here any minute. I was trying to tell you but Alice was being difficult."

Alice was still in the same position on the floor. She popped up like a kernel of popcorn and moved to Rosalie.

"What?" I asked foolishly.

The door flew open and Emmett launched himself into the room. Jasper trailed him slightly less than exuberant. Emmett had his massive arms wrapped in front of him. He looked like he had just gone through a marathon except he wasn't exhausted. He took off his sports jacket. He reached for the bottom hem of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at me.

Edward nodded and Carlisle stared at Emmett wordlessly. What was he doing? He lifted the shirt up and I saw packets of blood taped around his strong stomach. Whoa! I was confused by the packets but entranced by his muscular chest. He was massive! I've never seen Emmett without a shirt on. I gulped. Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind. But nevertheless he could see me so I tried to act nonchalant.

"You were right." Emmett broadcasted and **carefully** ripped the tape off his ab-riffic stomach. I didn't think he was concerned about pain just that the blood pouches wouldn't open and spill.

Jasper un-tucked his shirt from his jeans and took off his blood supply. They also had pouches taped to their legs. I looked at the floor and it was piled high like a tiny mountain of blood.

"Is that human blood?" I pointed at the pouches and my stomach turned queasy. I tried to breathe normally. Geez, the blood wasn't even opened yet. I needed to get a grip _pronto_.

"Animal blood." Jasper murmured and stood beside Alice. "Weird how they had tons of supplied blood. The room was stacked from floor to ceiling with the blood."

"I guess this city doesn't have too many animal accidents. Well beloved animal accidents." Carlisle replied and took some packets to set up the transfusion.

He moved to Rosalie and Emmett grasped her hand. Carlisle inserted a tiny little needle in the opening and Edward moved to Esme. He copied Carlisle move to move. It was like watching a mirror. The second Carlisle thought of the next step Edward was performing it with him. I put my chin on the cushion of the couch keeping my distance. Alice and Jasper sat on the opposite couch and waited patiently.

Carlisle had the tube in Rosalie's mouth and then he released the blood. I watched it swirl up the tube darkening into a deep ruby. The tube disappeared into Rosalie's mouth and the blood pouch was emptying quickly. Emmett grabbed the next one and prepared it for Carlisle. Jasper moved to Edward's side and did the same. They moved ultra fast getting the blood into their bodies. Carlisle was fixing the last pouch to Rosalie's mouth when she sat up like a zombie!

"Ahh, GAH" I screamed and my heart was beating frantically. I didn't expect her to just sit up like that. "Sorry." I mumbled and squished my face deeper into the cushion. I was mortified. Rosalie moved her eyes and stared at Emmett. He hugged her and Carlisle went to check on Esme. At least, Esme didn't shoot up like a jack-in-the-box when Edward finished.

Esme had the most loving expression on her face. She kissed Carlisle and hugged Edward. She clutched Jasper's hand and she grinned. I smiled and felt my tension ease. They did it. Alice bounced up and down on the couch then rushed to Esme. They hugged and Esme held out her arms to me. I smiled and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me and patted my head. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked into her hair.

"Because you tried to save me." Esme suddenly gasped and stood motionless. I unwrapped my hands from her and knelt beside her.

"How did you know that?" I asked quietly. She was sorta freaking me out.

"Don't worry dear. There's nothing to be freaked out about." Esme responded and looked shocked for about a second. I had my mouth opened and I blinked a couple of times. Edward moved to Esme and looked at her.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked with a crazy glint in his eyes.

Everyone moved towards us. Esme got up and stood beside Carlisle. She put her arm around his waist.

"Can… you… read her mind?" Edward asked outraged.

"I don't know." Esme muttered pitifully.

"Bella, think of something." Edward demanded and he flustered me. I don't know. I was trying not to pass out from shock. I thought of my mom and seeing her in a few hours. I played a few images of my mom's face in my mind but stopped because Esme couldn't see that. This was so frustrating.

"What is she thinking?" Edward asked shrilly. He was way too mad.

"Edward, I don't understand this." Esme began.

"Just tell us." Edward spewed and I flinched from his tone of voice. He needs to calm down.

"She's thinking about her mom, Renee. She also wants you to calm down." Esme whispered amazed that she could recite my thoughts.

OH MY GOD!

Edward looked like he wanted to die. He clenched his fists until his white knuckles froze in place. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Can you read all of our minds?" Jasper asked and everyone else stood silent.

I saw Rosalie smoothing her hair and narrowing her eyes at Esme. Whatever she was thinking was probably not something that she wanted Esme to know. Emmett grinned and Esme stared at him for a second. She shook her head, no. The same response with Alice.

"Just Bella." Esme replied staring at the door.

Rosalie stopped smoothing her hair and looked at Esme.

"I don't know why but I just feel so worried about you." Rosalie admitted sheepishly and Emmett's jaw dropped open.

"What?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"This is just so horrible. Bella, you must need a moment. Let me order you some food. Do you want extra pillows? Or perhaps, a massage?" Rosalie said gently to me her face forming into a beautiful smile.

What the….?


	9. Chapter 9

(9) Bothered

I faced away from Rosalie and saw her leaning hovering over me. Her gleaming blonde hair was swinging by my left ear. I moved to the left and the hair followed me. She's freaking me out! Alice moved me away from Rosalie. I followed Alice to the hotel door. I didn't like that I had to censor my thoughts around Esme. She's so nice that she wouldn't say anything but I still felt like I was being judged. Esme gave me a sympathetic grin.

Alice leaned next to me and sighed. "He's fine." She smiled reassuring me and Jasper moved to her other side. "He's sulking that's all. This is very hard for him."

"Where is Edward?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. This was surreal. If only I could understand why this happened?

"Carlisle, is there a reason why this has happened to me and Rose?" Esme asked and turned her head towards me. Great! Nothing is off limits now.

"I was just thinking about that." His ocher eyes lit up. "Your bodies were blocking Edward's ability to read your mind while you were incapacitated. Then the only possibility I could imagine is you received a fraction of our powers or whatever laymen term you call them." Carlisle put his head down and put his medical instruments in the black tote.

"When does it go away?" Rosalie demanded haughtily and Emmett put his hand on her arm. She shrugged it off at first. She widened her eyes and turned to Emmett, "I'm sorry," she mouthed. "Ugh! How much longer do I have to deal with this? Although, I shouldn't be so selfish!" Emmett snorted at Rosalie's newfound gentleness.

Rosalie gave him a dazzling smile in response to his snort and sat on the couch. She hummed happily to herself.

I raised my eyebrows and Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper sat by Rosalie in total disbelief. Rosalie picked up a rose from the vase and brought it to her nose. She sniffed appreciatively and held it towards Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened further and he took the flower awkwardly holding the delicate stem.

"Emmett I was thinking we should redecorate our bedroom at home. You were right. A Yankees bedspread would match the striped walls in the sitting room." As soon as Rosalie finished Emmett moved to Carlisle.

He pointed his large index finger at him. "If you change her. I'll hurt you!"

Carlisle put his hands in the air as a surrender and Esme kept looking at me. She had a weird look on her face. I looked once at Esme then turned away. I peeked at her from the corner of my eyes and she was still looking at me. I looked down and felt her gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, am I being rude. It's just so convenient to read someone's mind. No wonder Edward hardly talks. There is so much to hear." Esme blurted the words then became silent.

"Am I that interesting?" I joked.

"It's so intriguing. You shouldn't feel bad about this situation. It wasn't your fault. Wow, Bella you do blame yourself a lot." Esme relayed to everyone. I turned red the heat was flaming my cheeks.

"Umm, okay. I think I'm going to rest in the other room. Just for a little while. So wake me when Edward comes." I announced and stared warily at Esme. I wonder if she could hear me from a distance? Could she listen when I am asleep? Hmm.

Alice gave me a sympathetic grin and I shut the bedroom door. Esme? I whispered the word to check her mind reading range.

"Yes?" Esme came to the door and opened it slightly.

"Nothing." I muttered disappointed. I smoothed the white bedspread with my hand. I lay against the pillow and stared out the window. Where are you, Edward? I heard Esme recite my question to the others. Jeez, I put the pillow over my head and concentrated on breathing. Would Esme and Rosalie return to their normal selves? I don't think I could last longer with the mind reading and overwhelming support from Rosalie.

I huffed and started counting, I barely remember reaching fifty-one before my eyes closed.

The next moment I felt a cold touch on my forehead. I had my eyes closed but I was awake. I inhaled and the sweet smell filled me. Edward! I snapped my eyes open and he leaned towards me. I sat up and propped myself on my elbows. He sat beside me with the small table lamp casting a warm glow across his beautiful face. His eyes were warm and he touched my shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked warily. I strained to hear noises from the other room but there was silence. I looked at Edward and he bent his head down. His hair fell forward and he brushed his fingers through it tousling the strands. He sighed and lifted his face to stare into my eyes.

"I thought you might want some privacy." Edward commented and scooted himself to the other side of the bed. "They went downstairs to the casino to give us some time together."

"Edward, can you read minds when people are sleeping?" I didn't want to ask Esme and I knew Edward would tell me the truth.

"Yes, but sometimes the dreams are filled with thoughts and feelings. I get the overall message of someone's dream, emotions can be quite strong." He reached over and held my hand. I put my head against his shoulder and rested my back on the pillow. "Is there a particular reason you wanted to know that?"

"Oh you know me, I'm just being curious." I mumbled and he laughed quietly. His lips brushed my fingertips.

"Your worried about Esme knowing your dreams?" Edward guessed and chuckled again. "Hmm, I've always been curious about that myself. Perhaps, me and her should have a discussion about that." Edward teased.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened him. I turned to look at him and his eyes were lighted with amusement. He pushed the hair away from my face.

"I know it's hard for you. I'm sorry I lost it earlier. I was extremely jealous. You don't understand the emotional distraught I was enduring. The one thing I could wish for is to read your mind. I would give anything for just a glimpse. But I know you like to have your privacy." Edward bent his head again and kissed my head.

"I was lucky to go on this long without having to censor my thoughts. I don't know how your family stands to be around you all day when you know everything." I wondered and checked to make sure I wasn't hurting his feelings.

He laughed softly and his hand found mine. "Oh trust me sometimes my family is very good at hiding things. It's mind over matter. When you want to mask a secret your mind will find a way." I laughed along with him.

"Where did you go?" I asked and looked up at him. I saw him hesitate and look down at me. His eyes were glinting.

"I went to the top of the Paris Hotel." He shrugged and moved a little. "They have a wonderful perch that I can use as a thinking spot. I was sulking and I embarrassed of my behavior. Esme must have thought I was a madman. My kryptonite is her gift for the time being."

"That's another question I wanted to ask you. How long will she be able to read my mind?"

"A day, week, or years. I don't know. Carlisle has no clue. Hopefully it doesn't last. Rosalie is scaring me." He joked.

"Can Esme read my mind right now?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'd say no. It took me awhile to pick out distinct minds. Except it seems to be you're the only mind she can read. I don't know how far she can track you. That is an interesting question." He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone.

"What are you doing?"

He held up a finger. "Carlisle, do me a favor. Ask Esme if she can read Bella's mind?"

Edward gave me a smile and held the phone. I didn't literally mean for him to ask her right now.

"Okay, hold on." Edward turned to me. "No she can't." He brought the phone to his ear. "Thanks Carlisle."

A pause.

"Really? Okay we'll be right there." Edward shut the phone and turned to me. "Let's go. Carlisle said we need to get down to the casino."

Uh.


	10. Chapter 10

(10) Clout

I excused myself from the bed and walked to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The hanging lights were glaring and made my skin look sallow. I rubbed my fingers under my eyes stretching my growing dark circles. Yikes. I needed to catch up on my sleep pronto. I was not looking very attractive.

I bent down and splashed the cold water on my face. Ah, that felt so good. I did it three more times and my face flushed with color. It looked moderately better. I sighed and picked up the hotel towel to blot my face. I took the silver antiquated brush and held it up. Long blond strands were entwined in the combs. Oh well, we were best friends now so Rosalie wouldn't mind me using her brush.

I swiped it a couple of times and Edward knocked on the door. "Almost ready?" I grunted in response and made a quick braid with my hair.

I opened the door and walked into the room. Edward moved aside to let me pass. He kept pace with me until we reached the exiting door. I went to open it and he put his hand over mine. I looked up surprised and he bent down. Before I had a chance to ask what he was doing he kissed me. I clutched onto his collar and returned his kiss. We were embraced and Edward moved his arm down my back and pulled me closer. I started breathing harder and pulled my leg against him. He pushed himself against me and let me continue to get carried away.

Finally, he took a deep breath and pulled away. I was shocked that he didn't stop me thirty seconds earlier this was going to be hard for him.

"I know." I breathed and let go of his collar. He turned his smoldering eyes to me and smiled. I should feel comforted by his kiss but it left me with doubts I couldn't explain.

"Come on let's go see what Carlisle wants." He patted my back and we held hands down the hall. A young couple were walking in the opposite direction laughing. Edward held me closer to him and we continued down the hall. The girl was turned to her boyfriend enjoying the tangled embrace. She looked up and saw Edward, her smile widened on her face. Her boyfriend noticed and gave Edward a dirty look.

Edward strolled by them without acknowledging the effect he had on women. I shook my head back and forth in awe of his unawareness and he gave me a grin. Okay, so maybe he did notice. We stopped in front of the mirrored elevators waiting to go down. Edward's arm never left my waist. The elevator was too quiet. A few people entered the elevator on the way down and I moved closer to Edward.

I tapped my foot nervously and tried to clear my head. It would be extremely embarrassing if Esme caught me re-enacting our kiss in my mind. Please, let me think about something else like dolphins or biology class. No not biology class! Sharks! Yes a shark that's what I'll think about. I must be thinking about aquatic animals for a reason.

Edward tugged on my arm and we exited the elevator. The noise from the slot machines bombarded us on our way to the bank of tables. I saw Emmett waving at us and Edward nodded. We joined the table and Edward pulled out a chair for me.

"I.D. Miss?" The dealer turned to me and I was flustered. Edward did not hesitate. He pulled a card from his pocket and showed it to her. She nodded and Edward put a hundred dollar bill on the table. Rosalie was sitting next to me and she winked at me. I accidentally knocked the chips that were stacked in front of me. Edward quickly picked them up and re-stacked them. Rosalie smiled and put ten stacks of chips in the middle of the table.

A card was laid in front of me. I turned to Edward. "What do I do?"

Edward leaned near my ear and whispered. "It's twenty-one. The dealer gives you a card and you look at it. The object is to not go over twenty-one. Put a few chips in front of you." He motioned to the bright stack of chips. I kind of didn't want to put any chips because I enjoyed looking at the colors too much.

I grabbed the first two off the pile and put them in front of me. The dealer woman gave me one card face down and the next card face up which was a seven.

"Now pick up the card that's face down and look at it." Edward recited the rules and got a dirty look from a guy at the end of the table. Someone needs patience! Edward stared at him and whatever look he gave the guy must have frightened him. The guy grabbed his chips and drink leaving the table really fast.

"The other card is a **joker**." I said a little too loudly and turned to Edward. Edward cringed and the dealer smiled.

"Good. Only next time don't announce the card to the whole table." Edward smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Right." I pipped and waited for the dealer to give out the rest of the cards. Rosalie had a nine card facing up and she put more money on the table.

"She must have a good hand." I admired her courage and Rosalie stared at the card intensely.

"We'll see." Edward put his hand over my cards. The dealer nodded and revealed what she had. Fifteen. Emmett whooped and gave Edward a high-five. I don't understand. Did I win?

Rosalie had a nineteen. She beat me by two. I got two chips back and Rosalie got a mound. Rosalie cheered and then politely smiled at me.

"Where's Esme?" I asked looking at the other tables near us. Carlisle was at the backgammon table drumming his fingers along the table. I saw Alice and Jasper positioned in front of two slot machines. They were concentrating on the rolling number wheel. Jasper nudged Alice and she got up. They both came to our table. Alice hopped into the seat next to me. Jasper stood behind her like Edward was behind me.

"I love this game!" Alice exclaimed and put a stack of money on the table. The game continued and Rosalie lost her stack of chips. Alice gained three stacks and her luck was only growing. It was easy to know why. I don't know if she considered it _cheating_. I think she figured since me and Rosalie had been losing grandly then she was making up for our loss. Alice clapped her hands when she won the last game. I smiled and Edward snorted.

Alice turned back and gave him a dirty look. Jasper moved beside Alice. "Alice, it's time to play something else." Jasper started to take the chips off the table.

"No, I am _winning_." Alice complained and swatted his hand away. Jasper looked at Edward for help and I looked at Alice her slightly crazed eyes intent on her game.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go!" Edward announced and Alice ignored him. Edward gestured to her craziness and moved closer to Jasper. "She's all yours."

"Thanks." Jasper mouthed and bent closer to Alice. Alice squirmed away from him and put her whole stack of chips in the middle of the table.

"Bella, watch this." Alice said smugly. I turned to look at her and saw her get a twenty-one. Alice jumped up and down pumping her fists in the air. She was dancing a happy jig. Jasper put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and pinched them tightly. Edward turned away and was communicating with Carlisle silently I got that much.

Alice was gathering her _ridiculous_ stacks of chips and putting them in her purse. I saw Edward stare into the crowd and narrow his eyes. Carlisle rushed to him.

"What is it?" Carlisle leaned closer to Edward. The whole family formed a loose semi-circle.

Alice abruptly stopped putting the chips into her purse and Jasper picked up the rest of them.

I looked in Edward's direction and saw a well-dressed man walking towards us. He moved through the crowd smoothly. His dark suit was tailored and he had a badge clipped to his pocket. Emmett stood beside me and growled. Esme went beside Alice and stared at this mysterious man.

As he came closer I saw what everyone only took a second to see. His perfect features were too pale like the Cullen's. His eyes had a dark brown sinister look. His hair was slicked back, which made his skin look even deadlier. He didn't smile as he came up to Edward. He looked like an extra from a mobster movie minus the entourage.

"My boss wants to talk to both of you." The man pointed to Alice and Rosalie. "In fact bring the whole clan." He put his hands in front of him and I saw his fingers adorned with gold rings. A huge fat diamond ring sat on his middle finger. He wore a gold watch and medallion. I recognized a slight accent that was definitely from the East like New Jersey.

Carlisle took it upon himself to decline the invite. "That's not necessary we were just leaving."

The man looked incredulous for a second then cleared his throat. "I don't think you understand." His accent was getting thicker. "I was not making a request." I saw two more guys come to his side. Enter the entourage. They looked identical in their black suits and gold jewelry.

"We were leaving." Edward said somberly and moved in front of me.

The guy in the middle snorted and mockingly punched the other guy in the shoulder. "Get a load of this fellow. You got some _nerve_. **Sal Malone **is waiting for you. You don't look stupid to me. Do they look stupid?" He turned to his acquaintance.

"Nah! They aren't stupid enough to say no to Sal. If they are then I feel sorry for them." They other guy mocked.

"They are so mean. Why are you being mean to us?" Rosalie pouted and Emmett bowed his head in defeat.

The guys started laughing. "Honey, you don't know how mean I can be. I like her! She has spunk. She's beautiful to boot. I wouldn't mind her around."

Rosalie smiled and made the aw shucks gesture. Emmett's body got a little tenser.

I noticed a few people were gathering around us. Carlisle did too.

"I think we have no choice but to see Mr. Malone." Carlisle suggested and the men nodded in agreement. Duh! Their body language said it all. They didn't try to overpower us.

Two men walked ahead. The third man waited for us to follow. So untrusting. I shuffled beside Edward and he muttered silently. Jasper and Alice were in front of us. We walked through the lobby past the vacationers. I saw a side exit door being opened. I clutched Edward's side and he touched my hand. I was scared. This was not good. Definitely not good!


	11. Chapter 11

(11) Transgression

The first thing I noticed was the sign strictly forbidding anyone from entering except employees. The psuedo gangsters in front of us entered the hallway and we followed. Carlisle and Esme were right behind them. Esme kept turning around and giving me reassuring smiles. Was I the only basket case here? Esme shook her head in denial.

Rosalie and Emmett were behind us walking in a slower pace because of me. Usually I would hear Rosalie complaining about the slow speed but I didn't hear a peep out of her. I hunkered closer to Edward and he bent his head down. "Don't worry," he whispered.

Alice turned around and smiled but her smile was all-wrong. Jasper emanated his feelings of support. I felt better but still had an underlying tension. That could not easily be taken away. The long hallway was empty _surprising_ considering it was a huge casino. We walked to a door at the end of the hallway, which looked like a tunnel. Dark and contrasting colors of beige and gray. The door opened and the three men in front went in. We followed.

I timidly stepped inside with Edward my feet barely moving. The feeling to run away was overpowering my movements. Edward seemed to notice my hesitation because he pulled me in using his tiny iota of strength. Well then! No turning back now. The two men stood against the wall. I noticed a large beautiful desk with wooden carvings. The wood was very expensive. It was definitely out of place here! It looked like it belonged in a presidential suite.

There were two chairs in front of us. We all stared at each other to see who was going to sit down first. Nobody moved. The chair at the head of the desk was turned facing the other direction. The top of a head was the only thing I could see.

"Sit down." He ordered his tone was very authoritative and his back to us. We all looked at one another. Edward pointed to Alice and Rosalie. He pointed to the chair and Rosalie took her seat first. Alice followed and Jasper moved to stand beside her.

Then chair swiveled around. I saw his black hair slicked back like the others. He had a silver cross around his neck. His suit looked more expensive than his bodyguards. Sal Malone. He had a smirk on his face. His eyes were _**dark red**_. Vampire.

I automatically moved against Edward. Rosalie folded her hands in her lap and waited. Alice was mutely sitting beside her.

"The creatures with the weird yellow eyes." Sal Malone pondered. The three extras from the Sopranos were focusing intently on Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked like he wanted to ream the guys in very bad places. "Your faces lit up our monitors." The three men nodded in unison like the Three Stooges.

"Not very smart!" Sal continued. "The fastest way to draw attention to yourself is hitting our blackjack tables and dancing a "jig"."

Alice turned back and looked guiltily at us.

"What do you want from us?" Carlisle interrupted and Sal moved his gaze to him. I couldn't look Sal in the eyes like that. His menacing gaze was too intimidating.

"I take it you're in charge of this group." Sal amused himself. He was the only one.

"Not group. _**Family**_. Yes, you're right I am. I do not want to disrespect you or your business. We will gladly give you back all the money we made tonight." Carlisle replied. Alice looked at Carlisle to interject but Esme gave her a quick look.

"That's a start." Sal commented.

What does he mean that's a start? What else does he want?

"Are you going to let us go, if we give you back your money?" Rosalie had a hopeful expression on her face.

The men laughed and one of them actually snorted.

"Sweetheart, that's just one condition down a list of things I want." Sal leered at Rosalie. The two guys walked to Rosalie. Emmett got ready to launch at them. The men were faster and they grabbed Rosalie by her shoulders.

"Move again. They'll rip her in half and I'll enjoy watching them do it." Sal warned. Jasper moved next to Emmett and put his hands in front of him restraining him.

Rosalie whimpered. That was not okay. The old Rosalie would tear these men apart for even touching her clothes. She gave Emmett an alarmed expression. Oh, please, if there was ever a time for her to snap out of this weirdness, Now Was The Time. _**Nothing**_. She just stood there! Alice moved and the other guy shook his finger at her.

A strange feeling overcame me. I was no longer the damsel in distress. Did they even know I was human? To be safer, I moved closer to Edward.

"Take them." Sal ordered and motioned to us. The other guy went to us and stood beside Carlisle.

"If any of you get out of line, they'll snap Blondie in half like a wishbone." Sal threatened and stood up from his chair. His eyes finally landed on me.

"Don't worry dear. My first two wives were humans. Although, they were more like pets to me. I fed them and they, of course, worshipped me." He reflected and walked to Alice. That was wrong on so many levels.

"Now there's something special about you and I don't know what. You got that certain something." Sal talked a lot with his hands. I watched as he moved them rapidly while he spoke.

"I think your overcompensating my abilities." Alice trilled. Jasper moved closer and one of the guys holding Rosalie grabbed her by the neck. She howled. Jasper quickly moved back.

"Let's go." The guy turned to us and we backed up towards the door. "No funny business." The guy moved Rosalie by the neck towards the door. "Just a little insurance."

We walked back into the hallway. No one said a word. Emmett was walking beside Edward. Edward was nodding his head at whatever Emmett was telling him silently. Something was going to happen!


	12. Chapter 12

(12) Clumsy

**(Clang!) **The door slammed shut, the noise shook the walls in the room. They put us in an empty conference room. The walls were painted a boring neutral color that belonged in a corporate office. There was a small clock on the wall beside the door. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward huddled near Carlisle deep in conversation, plotting their next move.

I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. I was tired. Emotionally drained. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. Esme sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. I stared at the clock. Five-thirty. Five thirty-one. Five thirty-two.

Emmett interrupted my clock counting ritual. He moved away from the others and let out an intense growl. He paced back and forth his boots making a loud thud on the ground. He stopped next to the opposite wall. He put his arms over his head and leaned his forehead against the wall. His fists clenched tightly. I saw his muscles strain from the exertion.

He brought his head up quickly then punched a magnificently huge hole in the wall. I flinched and Esme held me tighter. Edward groaned and walked next to Carlisle.

The door crashed open. The man who was supposed to be watching us barreled in. He had a black walkie-talkie in his right hand. He positioned his finger on the talk button.

"Who did it?" He hissed and pointed the walkie-talkie at us. His mouth was curled into a snarl and his eyes were lethal.

"I did." Emmett turned slowly his voice low and deadly. He faced the man and waited for the fight to begin.

The man's face lit up into a sinister smile. "We warned you! No funny business!" The man kept his ominous eyes on Emmett. He pushed the button. "Hurt them! Hurt them really bad!" He said into the walkie-talkie.

Then Emmett lost it. He lunged for the guy. Jasper pounced at Emmett and barely pushed him out of the way. Emmett tried to go around Jasper unsuccessfully. Edward grabbed Emmett in a headlock. The man laughed again and left the room.

Emmett pushed Edward off of him. Edward flew against the wall. "Why are we sitting here? Let's get them out of there!" Emmett boomed. He brought his fist back to punch the wall again. Carlisle darted over to him putting his hands in front of him. He carefully touched Emmett's arm. "You'll kill them!" Carlisle scolded and Emmett dropped his hands in front of him.

"Son, we can't get them out yet." Carlisle said sadly. He dropped his arms and shook his head. His eyes were full of grief and sorrow.

"I agree with Emmett. We've wasted enough time in here. It's time to put a plan together." Jasper added and moved next to Emmett. "I will not lose Alice!" Jasper announced viciously.

"Not yet." Edward mumbled. He stood up from the ground. He strode to Emmett and Jasper.

"Easy for you to say, _brother_. Bella's here with you. Rose and Alice are not! We have no way of knowing if they're okay." Emmett spewed. "When Bella was kidnapped by the Salegrosa's you were the first to want to break the door down and get her." Emmett pointedly reminded Edward about my capture. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"That's different. Rose and Alice can take care of themselves." Edward paused a moment. "Well Alice can take care of them." He moved closer to Emmett. "Besides they're listening." Edward motioned his head towards the door. "Anything we plan will be pointless."

Jasper balled his fists and paced the room. Emmett mocked punched his fists in the air full of rage.

"When I get my hands on them." Emmett trilled. "**They're done!**" He shouted. That was intended for our audience to hear. Emmett stopped pacing and went to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Emmett asked hopefully.

Carlisle gave him a concerned look but didn't say anything. Esme sat still and folded her arms. Was this nightmare going to end? Esme looked at me thoughtfully and ran her fingers through my hair. She reassured me with her eyes.

"Could we possibly call our friends in Denali?" Esme pondered. She looked at Carlisle and Emmett nodded his head.

"No, we will not bring harm to them unnecessarily." Carlisle said sternly. He paced again. All this pacing was making me nervous. Edward went to sit beside me and Esme stood. She walked to Carlisle and they both paced.

"Edward, what's going to happen to Rosalie and Alice?" I asked needlessly. I didn't think he would tell me.

He shook his head. "They're thinking about what to do with them. Rosalie is in a similar room to ours." Emmett turned his head in our direction. "She's sitting in a chair and there's a guard at the door."

"What about Alice?" Jasper declared moving to Edward.

"She's in the office with Sal Malone. He's asking her questions. He's interested in our family." Edward murmured.

"What's wrong Esme?" Edward jumped up and went to his Mother. Esme twitched and fell to the floor. Everyone was at her side. I crouched behind Jasper and watched her face contort into pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett yelled. He held her head from hitting the ground. Carlisle clutched her arms in front of her. Esme gave a final jerk and she closed her eyes. Carlisle tried to wake her up.

"Esme!" Carlisle shouted. "Answer me!"

I backed away from Esme. My head was getting foggy. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. I heard a crack and rolled to my side. I reached behind my head and my hand had blood. I held up my hand.

Edward knelt beside me. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were burning with hunger. Carlisle moved Edward out of the way. Edward and Jasper walked to the farthest corner of the room. Jasper flinched and looked at me.

Edward took off his shirt and tossed it to Carlisle. His spectacular chest was pallid and muscular. I always came unhinged when I saw him half-naked. Carlisle caught the shirt and ripped it to pieces. He wrapped my head tight. I felt the snug bandage sting my cut. Emmett knelt beside Esme.

Carlisle cleaned the rest of the blood on the floor with the pieces of shirt. He tossed them through the hole in the wall. I sat up and felt my ears ringing. I was feeling a little unsettled. Edward gazed at me and averted his eyes. I had a revolting feeling in my stomach.

Esme stood up and she looked shocked.

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

"You were twitching. A lot." Emmett explained and Esme looked at me. "Bella, honey, what happened to your head?"

"I tripped, silly I guess." I looked down and wiped my hands on my jeans. Great, I just made this a hundred times harder for Edward. I should have used the shirt Carlisle had. Stupid, huh, Esme? I questioned her in my head. I turned to her and she still had the same expression on her face.

Esme? I thought. Her eyes were fixed and staring at me. Esme?

"Did you hear me calling your name?" I asked outrageously.

She looked shocked. "No."

"You can't hear Bella anymore?" Edward asked and walked to Esme.

"No." Esme leaned against Carlisle in relief. "No offense, Bella but it was exhausting following your thoughts." She looked guiltily at Edward.

"What about Rosalie?" Emmett turned to Edward.

"I don't know." Edward mumbled.

At that moment, the wall splintered into a bigger hole. A body came flying through the wall quickly. I couldn't see who it was. I turned away and brought my head back around. I looked down at the floor. OH!


	13. Chapter 13

(13) Invisible

A suit-clad guy was lying on the floor surrounded by the plaster that used to be the wall. The guy popped up and scowled. He brushed off the white chalky residue from the wall that was sprinkled on his shoulders. His fingers left white smears on his dark suit.

I moved closer to Jasper while Emmett braced himself. I saw Edward dash to my side and stand protectively in front of me. He and Jasper formed a united front against the eminent danger. I clutched myself bringing both arms around me.

We all stared at the big hole in anticipation. What? I shook my head to make sure I was seeing this correctly. Rosalie was floating towards us! No, that's not right because floating would mean that she was in control of the levitation. It looked like someone was carrying her. Her head was lying to the side and her arms hung limp. She was passed out. WTF!

Rosalie drifted to the floor like a feather. She was sprawled out on the beige tiles. Her hair fanned out around her and suddenly the air turned misty. A woman's figure appeared right beside Rosalie. The woman stood with her hands on her hips giving us a no nonsense expression. Her dark black hair hung in waves around her porcelain face. She was an exotic beauty but clearly not human. Then she vanished! We all looked around us. She appeared beside Jasper and he jumped a mile high.

Emmett snorted and the woman gave him a finger warning. Emmett put his hands up and backed off.

"Who are you?" Jasper snarled and backed away.

"Althea Malone. Sal Malone is my husband!" Althea revealed in a strong New York accent and waited for us to get what she was saying.

"You rescued Rosalie?" Esme reciprocated the conversation. She took her arm away from Carlisle's.

"Of course, it was me! Who else could beat these idiots at their own game! They think they're so smart." She turned to the guy in the suit. "_Not so smart now are ya_?" The guy rolled his eyes at the insult.

"Why did you rescue Rosalie?" Edward moved out of his protective stance. Althea whipped her head to glare at Edward. Her dark eyes burned with fury.

"Because in case you haven't noticed my husband is _**dumb**_. He doesn't know how to handle his anger. I keep telling him to take anger management courses. He got peeved when he saw you winning the casino game. Okay I admit I was jealous of Blondie over here too. I didn't want my husband to get the wrong idea." Althea turned and disappeared. She appeared next to Carlisle.

"Gah!" Carlisle exclaimed. He flinched from the sudden appearance of Althea.

"Sorry about that." Althea turned to Carlisle.

"So anyways, you're free to go." Althea turned to walk out the hole she created.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled. He moved closer to Rosalie.

"What?" Althea said irritably and turned back around.

Emmett gestured to Rosalie who was lying on the ground. "What about Rose?"

"I didn't do that! I found her like that! I think something is wrong with her. She was shaking before I picked her up." Althea's body began to flicker. I saw her white dress she was wearing start to turn translucent. She put her hand out and she was gone!

Rosalie sat straight up again like a zombie! I screamed. She gets me every time! I bit my lip and felt my heart beat extremely fast.

Rosalie stood straight up and scowled at the man. She's backkkk. Like an evil villain except you can't help but love her.

Emmett whooped and ran to her. He picked her up and swung her around. She gasped in disgust.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rosalie demanded and hit Emmett's shoulder a few times.

"I'm so glad your okay." Emmett gleefully smiled and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Emmett I am serious. Let me go or I will harm you." Rosalie hissed and Emmett hugged her harder.

"That's my girl!" Emmett boasted and released his hold.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper worriedly turned to Rosalie who was busy smoothing out her hair. She adjusted her clothes and took out her compact mirror.

Rosalie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She puckered her lips and applied some lip- gloss. Jasper cleared his throat. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, where's Alice?" Rosalie said absently. She snapped the compact closed and put her hands on her hips.

Rosalie flipped her hair and turned to us. " I don't know. So they put me in this gross room that looked exactly like this. Then, this moron kept breathing all over me with his bad breath. I was like, "please!" get a breath mint." Rosalie gestured to the suit-clad man.

"You *!*!#!" The man rushed to Rosalie. He got two steps ahead before Emmett tackled him. He picked him up and body-slammed him into the floor. The man was still. Rosalie darted to Emmett.

"Let me take over. I've been dying to get payback." Rosalie emphasized the last word and Emmett put his hands up and backed away. Jasper moved back to clear the way for her.

"I'm so scared." The man whispered sarcastically. Rosalie picked up the man by his testicles and launched him through the hole. I heard an "oof!" as he landed. Rosalie zipped through the hole and we heard lots of crashing.

A minute later… Rosalie came back and smoothed her hair.

Althea appeared next to Rosalie. Rosalie jumped and Emmett stifled a giggle.

"What are you still doing here?" Althea heaved a huge sigh and walked to the hole. Whatever she saw on the other side made her happy. "Impressive!" She whispered.

"Alice is still missing." Carlisle said hopelessly. Esme put her hands on his shoulder. Althea moved to Carlisle.

"Who?" Althea narrowed her eyes.

"Alice. She's with us. They took her away." Jasper murmured and Althea went to Jasper.

"This Alice! She is important to you." Althea flickered again which meant that she would have a matter of seconds before she was gone.

"Extremely important." Carlisle went to stand next to Althea. His words were burning with anticipation.

"Then I will find her." Althea promised and her dress started to disappear.

"WAIT! We want to help you." Edward begged Althea.

"I'll return as soon as possible." The only thing left was a whisper.

"Let's go!" Emmett declared. He turned to go out the hole. We started to follow him and unexpectedly the walls started shaking. I looked up and gasped!!


	14. Chapter 14

(14) Spectacle

I gasped in delight. The walls stopped their vibrating and remained astonishingly intact. Alice filtered down directly in front of us. She had dropped through the roof alarmingly fast without warning except the earthquake like shaking. I controlled myself from running into her arms. I was thrilled until I noticed she was smugly glancing at Rosalie. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to examine her fingernails.

Alice squealed and hugged Jasper. "I did it all on my own." Alice proclaimed and Edward snorted at her candid observation.

Rosalie was standing too calm like a warning before mass destruction commenced. Emmett raised his eyebrows without concern anticipating a fight. He didn't seem too concerned about the welfare of his lover or his sister. He was giddy with the chance to see Rosalie and Alice fight to the death.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating that I am helpless? I can take care of myself." Rosalie sneered and waited for Alice to backtrack her previous comment. Rosalie expected an apology but Alice was one not to back down, which I considered an admirable trait. She would rather dance in the sun naked (sparkling) then be intimidated by the arctic princess.

Alice as I knew her to be set her face into a determined mask. "Oh you know perfectly well what I mean. Rose. I thought you were being so naïve with the men guarding you. But you figured it out didn't you. Then you let them take me away without thinking about the consequences. It hurt me. Your lack of uncaring, selfish motives." She moved away from Jasper and settled unmoving beside me. Alice looked once at Edward and they disagreed about something. Alice cut her eyes and Edward shook his head.

"Are you referring to my incapacitation?" Rosalie outrageously put both hands up in the air. "Really Alice, you may have psychic capabilities but common courtesy is something you are lacking. What do you think I did exactly? Throw you into a lion's den! I didn't know we were being kidnapped because I wasn't myself."

"What else would I be talking about? I'm not referring to the beginning of this debacle. I am talking about what _**you**_ did in the room. Did you know I was in room right next to you? Obviously I can see what you are plotting. Maybe that will help clear a few things up in your scattered brain." Alice sarcastically sputtered. Edward put his hands to his lips to stifle a smile.

"You are so stupid." Rosalie mocked and Emmett had his eyes wide open awaiting the brink. The glint dancing in his eyes made their conversation that much more predictable. One of them was going to make a body shaped hole in the untouched wall behind us. I had my money on Alice. Although Rosalie has surprised me from time to time. Edward tensed beside me and looked from one sister to the next.

I wonder whom Edward would save? I mean if it became necessary and he had one choice. I wanted to believe it would be Alice. I was ninety-six percent sure it would be. But that nagging four percent told me it could be Rosalie getting rescued.

"Call me stupid again and see what happens." Alice paused for effect. "You were sitting in the room all cutesy with the men. Then I knew at one point you were yourself. I could see the future shift to the inconsequential nothings that occupy your mind. Why did you pass out?" Alice's voice was turning accusatory.

"I don't know what she's talking about. That isn't making sense to me." Rosalie scoffed but something about the high tone at the end of her sentence made me look at Rosalie. I guess the rest of us deciphered the phoniness as well. We were all staring at her.

"What gives?" Alice angrily prompted and Emmett stared helpless at Rosalie. I didn't know why this was important to Alice. Was it a matter of principle? You don't leave your family behind. Think of others before yourself. I didn't get it. There was some higher morality scale that the Cullen's held I couldn't even begin to understand.

"I would like to know also." Jasper spoke up joining the argument. He moved closer to Rosalie and she moved her eyes between each family member. Edward was the only one who wasn't meeting her gaze. Why? Did she commit some slanderous offense while she was in the room? Edward would never tell her thoughts. He knew it was already an invasion in privacy to read her mind. Besides, it wasn't his secret to say.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rosalie's eyes became molten doused with pity. She brushed her glossy hair over her shoulder. She also brought her hands in front of her fidgeting her fingers. She reminded me of a child with the innocence of her stance yet wielding a guilty conscience. Yes, she did lie. It was written all over Rosalie's face.

I was peeking from behind Edward's shoulder because he was in front of me blocking most of the action. I saw Rosalie looking down calculating her next move. I felt sorry for her in a way. (Don't tell anyone I ever said that) I bet that whatever happened in that room was not good. I didn't really think Alice should have brought it up in front of everyone. She should have spoken privately to Rosalie. This was their issue. We didn't need to witness their argument.

"Tell me why." Alice demanded apparently she was done with Rosalie's deflection of the topic. Alice's eyes blazed with a fire that I have only seen when she feels adamant about a cause or situations with a threat to her family. The furious narrowed stare was intense to anyone standing within five feet of her presence. I was wrapped up in the stare down just like an old Western film. Who would take the first move?

"Think it through before you start any trouble, Alice. I will defend myself to the highest degree. Consider your humanity and what price you are going to pay for it." Rosalie shifted positions to move forward reminding me of a gazelle. Long and graceful except an unlikely villain.

Alice crouched down to meet Rosalie's stance. Jasper moved forward to stop Alice. This has gone too far. Edward looked at Rosalie and Alice weighing the options as both sisters were on the verge of tearing each other apart. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie waiting eagerly for the duel to start. Carlisle stood in front of Rosalie and put his hand to stop their advancing steps.

"Rosalie this is not going to happen. Alice is your family. You do not treat your family this way." Carlisle moved to Alice. "Alice, do not be so hasty." Carlisle began to play the guilt card. Milking the "we are family" chorus for all it's worth. Rosalie was too stubborn to be reasoned with and Alice was intent on brawling.

"Let them Carlisle." Edward murmured. Everyone turned to Edward shocked at his candor. "They will never be happy unless they duke it out. This has been repressed for so long eventually it had to come out. They have never been close as sisters anyhow." I tiptoed next to Edward and he sadly looked down.

Jasper looked at Edward and for a minute I thought he was going to punch him in the face. Edward raised his eyebrows allowing his face to go through five stages of agony and Jasper's expression changed. Realization dawned on Jasper's striking face.

"I agree with Edward. They have our permission to fight to the death. This is after all what they have always wanted to do." Jasper admitted his solidarity with Edward and they exchanged brief looks. Jasper crossed his arms in front of him and resigned to Alice.

"It's about time!" Emmett boasted and everyone groaned.

"Go ahead, kill each other. If that's what you really want." Edward motioned to Alice and Rosalie. He backed away and Rosalie gave him a quizzical expression. Alice glanced at Jasper a couple of times but didn't move. They were at a stand still. I could tell they were not sure that fighting really was the answer. Ah, so time was the answer. Let Rosalie and Alice _think _everybody was okay with this spectacle.

Rosalie needed attention for her hasty actions except attention is now for the wrong reason. Nobody wanted this fight to happen but ultimately they would rather Rosalie and Alice settle their issues instead of dancing around them for the rest of eternity.

Time moved slow. I couldn't tell what they were going to decide. Seconds dragged by when Rosalie broke the tension.

"You can thank your favorite brother for saving you." Rosalie huffed apparently getting one last dig before she walked away.

Alice snapped. Plain and simple. I didn't know if Alice was planning on giving up and going back to quarreling with Rosalie. Edward had once told me that Alice had compared arguing with Rosalie as an Olympic sport. They got heated and buttons were definitely pushed. Would Alice have brushed aside the issues she had with Rosalie for her family and her sanity? I would never know. In this instant Alice's control shattered. Alice transformed completely and the look in her eyes told me one thing.

Rosalie…was…obsolete.


	15. Chapter 15

(15) Spar

Rosalie and Alice moved slowly compared to there faster than human lightening reflexes. I detected a hint of hesitation in both of their movements awkward for two veteran fighters. Their movements were human-like circling each other almost daring one another to make the first move. Rosalie a blond warrior taking a stance in contrast to Alice's sinister position hunched into attack mode. Rosalie's stiletto boots were clacking in rhythm while Alice's ballet slippers remained silent and astride with Rosalie.

It was unusual to watch and I cringed internally my stomach automatically knotted with worry. Edward measured his breaths watching Alice and Rosalie his eyes searching their faces reading their thoughts putting words into action. I knew as long as he didn't intervene with them that meant they were still calculating. Rosalie bore down and stopped pacing. Alice abruptly stopped her stride. She had her hands by her side palms up fists unclenched.

Edward tensed staring intensely at Rosalie. She made the initial move to end the endless circling. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and looked at Edward. Whatever she said in her mind was directed at Edward and he put his head down. Alice took a step back.

Emmett's excitement faded and he sternly walked in between both of them. He put his hands out to the side in front of Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie swatted his hand away from her but she couldn't budge his massive hand.

"You're not going to fight." Emmett determined and Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but Emmett shushed her. Alice closed her hands and put them behind her back.

"That's not your decision Emmett." Rosalie snarled and moved to take a step around him. She was done placating him.

Emmett stepped in front of her and Rosalie stopped in her tracks. They stared at one another sizing each other. She tried to go around him but he jumped in front of her blocking her path.

"Knock it off Emmett!" Rosalie tried to shove him and he grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Rose!" Emmett's tone turned dangerous and he tightened his grip on her arm even though Rosalie was struggling against him punching his chest.

Alice stood wordlessly and watched her brother end their fight. She didn't try to dart around Emmett to get to Rosalie. I knew she could have easily before Emmett had a chance to stop her. Alice started walking to Jasper.

"Don't you dare go anywhere Alice! I knew this would happen. You are so lucky that Emmett stopped me. You're a coward, Alice. A coward." Rosalie spewed her words like venom out to Alice. Alice stopped with her back facing us and stiffened. I gave Rosalie a dirty look. How dare she say that about Alice! She was lucky Emmett stopped her from making a huge mistake.

Alice turned steadily and darted to Emmett using all her strength to push him out of the way. Emmett shocked that Alice attacked him stood powerless as Alice grabbed Rosalie by the throat and flung her across the room. I saw Rosalie's blond hair whip in the air as she somersaulted before crashing into the wall. The plaster splintered and cracked into protruding divots streaking down the white wall.

Rosalie landed with a loud thud shaking slightly on the concrete floor. She got up enraged. Emmett reached for her and Rosalie ducked his arm. She ran flat out towards Alice. Alice moved fast and whizzed away from Rosalie's grasp.

Rosalie stopped grabbing at empty air frustrated and pausing for a few seconds. Her eyes moved frantically and Rosalie finally made contact with Alice's shin. Alice stopped moving and stumbled from her frantic pace. Rosalie took that opportunity to kick Alice in the back sending her spinning in revolutions across the floor. Rosalie straightened her foot and stomped towards Alice.

Alice whipped her head around and jumped up. Alice seized Rosalie by the throat and Rosalie in turn looped her hands around Alice's throat. They were tangled in each other's embrace. Rosalie's knuckles tightened stretching her luminous skin. Alice's delicate bony fingers snaked Rosalie's neck. Jasper grabbed Alice and tried to release her death hold on Rosalie. Emmett used his hands to pry Rosalie's fingers away from Alice. Edward helped Jasper and yanked Alice's fingers. Edward bent Alice's fingers backwards to an impossible position. Alice furrowed her eyebrows refusing to budge.

Emmett stepped back and for a minute I thought he was giving up. He reached out a bare brawny arm and took a fistful of Rosalie's hair. Her blond hair covered his enormous hand spilling over like a golden waterfall. He pulled her hair so severely it jerked her head back. Rosalie stumbled back stunned. Emmett grabbed her in a bear hold enveloping his arms around her tiny waist. She hit Emmett's arms jangling the two bracelets on her wrist. Emmett stood unmoved.

Esme went to Rosalie and put her hand on her arm. Rosalie's eyes once dark with fury softened and she hunched her shoulders in defeat. Esme took her hands and delicately placed them on Rosalie's cheeks. Rosalie looked up and Esme calmly brushed her fingers across her cheekbones. Emmett let go of Rosalie and she hugged Esme. Carlisle walked to Alice and stared at his petite daughter. Alice slanted her eyes and turned away from Carlisle.

"Don't harbor hatred Alice. You must rise above that." Carlisle soothed putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper stepped aside and Carlisle advanced towards Alice.

"She started it." Alice pointed her miniscule index finger at Rosalie.

"The fight is over." Carlisle reasoned and Alice shook her head.

Alice brought her hands to her face. "I can't let it go, Carlisle. She attacked me. I'm her _family_ and she fought me." Alice sank to her knees. I struggled to keep my emotions in check but I couldn't help but empathize with Alice. The misery Alice was suffering tore my heart open. I blinked a few times.

"Alice you must try." Carlisle pacified Alice and he knelt beside her. "You are a strong person. You can ascend above this."

Jasper knelt beside Alice careful not to touch her. Alice hadn't brought her head up. She shook her head again in denial. "She called me a coward." Alice painfully whispered. "I will never forgive her." Alice quietly moaned. Alice tried to sob only her body could not deliver the necessary function.

I felt a few tears sliding down my face. I blinked a couple of times and used my shirt to clean my face. Edward didn't notice me he was engrossed in Carlisle's confrontation with Alice. Jasper looked at me quickly and gave me a reassuring smile. I felt more tears trickling from my eyes. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and dabbed my eyes.

Edward looked up at me and left his kneeling position. He stood and wrapped his arms around me. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head. I clung to his jacket and buried my face in the comforting leather material. He quietly consoled me. Alice stood and walked over to me.

"I'm fine. Please stop crying, Bella." Alice projected and reached her hand out to me. I took her icy hand in my own and she squeezed it lightly. "Everything's okay."

Rosalie was talking quietly to Esme. Emmett stood beside them with his arms folded. Alice went to Emmett. "Emmett, I want to know if you can forgive me? I didn't mean to push you."

"I already forgot it." Emmett reassured Alice. He gave her a brotherly nudge on her shoulder. Alice chuckled and turned towards Rosalie. Rosalie stopped talking to Esme and looked at Alice.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward, Alice. I only said it to provoke you. I know that you are the farthest from a cowardly person." Rosalie explained and Esme held her hand.

"I shouldn't have touched you no matter what you said to me." Alice replied and played with the tassel on her jacket.

"Friends?" Rosalie tested and held out her hand.

"Sisters." Alice corrected Rosalie. They hugged one another and Esme embraced both of them.

"Alright enough of this gooey display of emotions. I believe we are in Vegas the best city in the world." Emmett boasted rubbing his hands together ready for mischief. "Let's get the party started."

"I have a perfect idea." Alice announced and clapped her hands.

Edward put his face in my hair and I thought I heard him sigh. I looked up and his face became a mask. I mouthed what at him and he shook his head.

Jasper was looking at Alice with a knowing look.

"I'm afraid to ask." Jasper looked at Edward and he grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

(16) Tempting

Alice winked at me and twirled in front of Jasper. "Karaoke." Jasper stifled a groan. "I read about it in a magazine. The Hard Rock Hotel has a premiere stage with song choices descending in the thousands." Alice gushed and clung onto Jasper's right arm.

"Umm, Alice. That's not such a good idea." Jasper carefully murmured and Alice's face fell ever so slightly.

"Why?" She gestured with great emotion. "Haven't I been through a lot today? I think I deserve to have some fun. I want to sing darn it!" She even managed to give a heartbreaking expression to emphasize her adamancy.

"Well how can you argue with that?" Edward chuckled amused that Alice was insisting on dragging everyone to hear her sing. His eyes were mesmerizing, which dazed me for a minute. I knew Edward had a soft spot for Alice and ultimately everyone would give in whether they wanted to or not.

"Fantastic. Time for a change of wardrobe. We can't go out looking like this." Alice made a disgusted reference towards her clothing and lingered over my outfit. I shifted uncomfortably beside Edward and he remained silent. "The best part of this whole mess is we are in the most convenient casino to go shopping. Let's see there's Marc Jacobs, Valentino, Prada…" Alice continued talking and Jasper led her out of the room.

I was careful not to step on any chunks of wall that were scattered near me. Carlisle and Esme walked ahead of us and we exited the ruined wall. We took a long service hallway back to the main entrance of the casino. Emmett held the door open for everyone and we entered into the main lobby. People were gathered around the slot machines and low betting tables. A group of girls stood off to the side dressed in tiny mini skirts and stiletto heels. They did a body check on Rosalie and arched their perfectly plucked eyebrows.

We passed a small bar and grill housing rowdy frat boys taking shots while guzzling beer. A blond guy leaned over the railing of the bar and looked like he was going to be sick. His floppy hair hung in his face and I heard retching sounds. I put my hand over my mouth to control my gag reflex. Edward put his hand to my nose and gingerly plucked my nostrils.

Edward picked up the pace walking quickly past the ill boy towards the open floor. I tried to breath through my mouth but couldn't get the right amount of oxygen. I patted Edward's fingers and he released my nostrils.

He leaned down and gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better." I saw him take his fingers and felt him caress my hair. Alice was waiting for us at the entrance of one of the designer stores. I saw the glimmering doors embossed with gold paneling. One word was etched in gold scrawl, "Prada."

Alice chuckled when she sensed my aversion to the clothing store. She stepped inside and Edward held the door for me. The first thing I noticed was the racks of clothes artfully hung in the store. There were two white chairs like a beacon were perched at the end of a rack of designer jeans. Edward paused to look in the display case and I plopped into a chair. The salesgirl gave me a funny look until she saw Edward. Her eyes lit up and she sauntered over to him. She was wearing black leggings with a long green tunic. I had plenty of time to check out her outfit because she took forever to reach the counter.

Her feet were wobbling in her black high heels which, I suspected gave her blisters but she wore them anyway. I tried to peek at her ankles to see if she had red marks on her skin. She opened the sliding door to the counter and perched on the display case with an alluring look. She swung her glossy brown hair waiting for Edward to ask for help.

Edward looked up from the display case and he scanned the room. He saw me sitting on the chair with my head cradled between my hands. Alice was holding two shirts in front of me and I shook my head quickly at both of them. She flailed her arms and went back to shopping. Edward winked at me and continued to stare at the objects in the mirrored case. A soft light reflected the bronze and honey tones in his hair making it shimmer under the track lighting. His tawny eyes were so striking against his skin I couldn't blame the salesgirl for lusting after him.

I stretched out my feet and stared at my tennis shoes which we not glamorous. I heard the salesgirl speak and the nasal pitch of her voice was surprising. I thought she would have a sultry sexy voice not the voice of a smoker. I tore my eyes away from my disastrous footwear to see their interaction. Edward politely stepped away from the display.

"May I help you?" The salesgirl bent down and revealed her cleavage no doubt emphasized with a water bra I was betting.

"No thank you. I'm just looking." Edward flashed her a gleaming smile and I saw her eyes become amazed. She recovered and leaned further over the counter.

"Are you sure?" She licked her lips and Edward appeared confused.

"Well, I would like to see that pendant with the heart in the middle." Edward extended his finger to the glass and pointed at the selected jewelry.

The salesgirl followed his pointed finger and smiled. She opened the case and retrieved the necklace. She put the necklace in front of her and waited in anticipation.

Edward picked up the necklace and admired its beauty. He studied the crystal and gently laid it down on the counter. "It's exquisite."

"Yes, are you picking up a gift for your sister?" She motioned towards me and I bit back a laugh. She was really out of it if she thought I looked like his sister. Edward looked astonished for a second but quickly recovered.

"No, not for my sister." Edward murmured.

The salesgirl looked like she was having trouble breathing. It wasn't normal really this effect he had on women. They became flustered idiots when he decided to turn on the charm. I wonder if that's how I looked when he directed his attention to me in Biology. I cringed remembering the first meeting.

The salesgirl was practically salivating at this point. "Do you want to purchase the necklace? I can have it sent wherever you need it to go."

"That's not necessary." Edward politely refused her service. Alice came back and put two more tops in front of me. She held some ruffled nightmare and a simple black top. I pointed to the black top. Alice held out the ruffled one again so I could get a closer look. It looked even uglier at second glance. I shook my head and pointed to the black top. Alice picked up a bedazzled shirt and I scoffed. Alice put the black top in my lap and trudged back aggravated.

"Bella." Edward called out and I grabbed the black top. I carried it with me when I happened to glance down. I saw the price tag sticking out. I sucked in a deep breath. Holy smokes. "What's the matter?"

I put the top down on the counter. "Nothing." I muttered. I wonder if Alice would notice if I put the top back before she noticed. I can't believe she would actually think she was going to buy it for me. Not for that much money.

"What do you think?" Edward held up the heart ruby red circled with diamonds.

"It's very pretty. I'm sure Alice will love it." I kidded and Edward moaned.

"Possibly another time." He handed the necklace back to the salesgirl and he kissed the top of my forehead. He rubbed his index finger along my jaw and the salesgirl's smile froze on her face. She quickly put the necklace back into the display case.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said icily and bobbed back to the cash register.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward seemed puzzled at her rude behavior.

"You don't realize you have this strong effect on women." I explained and his face turned mocking. He smiled with the corner of his mouth slightly upturned and tapped his fingers against the glass.

"Excuse me, Edward. Bella and I have to talk." Alice tightly looped her arm through mine and gave me an even look.

"I'll be back. I guess." I turned to Alice and she guided me towards the dressing room. She had a rack of clothing lined up and shoved me in the dressing room.

"Pick two things you like and I'll pick two things I like. You try on all the clothes and then we make a choice." Alice had two outfits in her hands already. I looked closely at the clothes and started to finger the tags. "Don't look at the price. It's a gift."

"Alice you do not need to get me anything. Really." I began but she put her outfits in my hands.

"I can choose your outfits too if you like?"

I silently turned to the rack and took the two darkest colors I immediately spotted. One was a pair of jeans and the other was a forest green top. I chose a black trouser pant and brown sweater. The safest colors I could find in the mixed bright fuchsia nightmares.

"Alright get changed. I'll be right here." Alice smiled and shut the door.

I took the jeans off the hanger and laid them on the bench. I took off my jeans and slipped the other designer jeans on. They were very well tailored. They clung to my body without weird bagginess or odd angles. I choose the green top. I came out of the dressing room. Alice was examining her nails.

"Okay, not bad. The jeans fit you perfectly." She walked around me. Rosalie came out of the dressing room on my right and stared at my reflection in the mirror. She silently passed me.

"What was that about?" I asked and Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Okay try one of mine." Alice quickly scooted me in the dressing room and I could hear her gushing. I took the blue dress off the hanger and slipped it on over the outfit I was wearing. It was very revealing. The bodice was tight with a plunging neckline. I came out again.

"No way." I decided before a word was spoken and Alice paused.

"Why didn't you take off the other outfit?" Alice questioned.

"Because I'm not wearing a dress. I don't like to wear dresses."

"Just try the last one on so we can leave. You're ruining this whole experience." Alice shooed me in the dressing room and I sighed.

I saw the red dress lying underneath the black pants and I bit my lip. I was trying to debate trying on the red dress or the black pants. Alice banged on the door. Gah! She scared me.

"Hang on a sec Alice." I went for the red dress. She banged on the door again.

I wrapped the shirt around me and opened the door. "Oh!" I gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

(17) Flustered

I saw a pair of surprised tawny eyes meet mine. Emmett?

I tightened my grip on the shirt wrapped around my chest. Emmett saw me tug the shirt and he lost his balance. He backed away his mouthed opened in a wide "O". His huge body rammed into a rack of clothing. The rack fell sideways and a dozen or so clothes spilled to the floor. Emmett looked at the clothes on the floor with a moment of hesitation. "I'm so sorry." He murmured frantically trying to figure out a way around the spilled clothing.

Edward appeared in the dressing room archway. He stopped short and gave Emmett a questioning look then looked at me. His eyes traveled down my face to my blanched fingers with a death grip around the hunter green shirt. Then his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Emmett started to explain blurring his words together barely making any sense.

Edward clenched his hands into fists and was standing eerily still.

"I didn't know. Edward, I thought Rose was in there. Oh, jeez, I must have gotten confused. Come on, man, you know I wouldn't do anything. It's not like that. I mean _Bella _I don't even look at her like a "**girl**"." Emmett rambled on. "I scared Bella I think but I just didn't pay attention to who was coming in and out of the dressing room. I saw Rose carrying dresses then I looked at the wallets and she was gone." Emmett heaved a sigh as if he were out of breath and put his hands on his hips.

Alice hovered near the entrance of the employee service door. Edward and Emmett looked in her direction. She was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Caught by the boys she flurried over to us and smiled enthusiastically. "Did you try on the red dress?" She directed her question to me.

Edward held up his hand and turned to Alice. "Where were you?" He gave Alice a severe look and she stared at the floor.

"I was with Jasper." Alice looked up guiltily watching Emmett nod and give her a wink. "I was just _talking_ to him." Alice sarcastically turned to Emmett.

Emmett nodded knowingly and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, go in the dressing room and finish changing. We'll talk later." Edward turned away from me and walked silently to the entrance of the store. I looked at Alice and she gave me a comforting look. Emmett took his cue and dashed out of the room. Alice handed me a blue dress.

"Here." She held up her hand and put the dress in my hands. "Last one I promise." She made a Girl Scouts symbol.

I snatched the dress and closed the door. What did Edward mean when he said, "we'll talk later?" I didn't do anything wrong. He needs to talk to Emmett later. I put the blue dress on and stared at my reflection. The dress made me look girly I admit, which was a start. It wasn't too fancy either. It had a satin sheen around the top and lace frilled edges with tiny flowers etched in design. I came out of the dressing room and Alice came beside me to inspect her latest fashion find.

She put her finger to her mouth and made me turn around. I obeyed her command without comment hoping that would make this go more quickly. I twirled and watch the fabric swing. It rested just above my knees. She rubbed the material between her fingers extending her forefinger to the edge of the lace.

"It's charming really. I love the blue with your hair and coloring. I think the cut of the dress is exceptional and the quality is haute couture. Let's buy it." Alice clasped my hands in hers and I flinched from the cold embrace. She ignored my immediate reaction to her freezing body temperature and scanned the dress with a knowing eye.

"Alice, I just want to wear something comfortable." I complained without giving her much of a fight. What was the point? I should know by now that I never win against Alice.

"_**I know**_. That's why I'm here to stop you. Come on." She waited for me while I changed out of the dress. I threw it over the door and Alice exhaled sharply.

I came out and she was still standing there waiting for me. I thought she would of paid for it by now. "You threw a one of a kind immaculately designed dress over the door like it's a cheap frock?" She accused me and pointed her finger at me.

I looked at her and saw the perturbed look on her face. "Sorry." I mumbled lamely. I followed Alice to the register resisting the urge to haul butt out the door and Edward materialized beside me. I jumped at his quick appearance sucking in my breath, "Geez."

"Alice, let me." Edward gestured towards the dress and I shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Was this his cue for our "talk"?

"Okay." Alice agreed and let him pay for the dress. We walked out the doors together. She went to Jasper who was holding five large bags in his hands. Edward held the gold shiny bags in his hand without uttering a word or looking at me.

We walked the length of the main lobby and turned to the bank of elevators. "I can't stand it anymore. Say something." I pleaded hating the silent treatment. If he wanted to complain just get it over with. I don't like feeling on the edge for no good reason.

"We rented a room in the hotel for the night." He muttered and pushed the tiny button that lit up the arrow. We waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. Edward looked up at the dial of numbers in total concentration. Fine, if he was going to ignore me then I could ignore him too. I stared at my fingernails wondering when he was going to give up and express his anger.

I ran a hand through my hair and felt the knots gathered at the nape of my neck. I brushed my fingers through my hair quickly untangling the clumped pieces. I began to move my feet watching the polished floor suppress my shoeprint. I did it a few more times before the elevator dinged and we got in. A man and girl got on with us. Edward moved closer to me but his eyes remained on the mirrored doors.

The girl was leaning against her boyfriend, holding his hand. She kept looking up at him with these really gross lovey-dovey eyes. It was hard watching someone else act all loving with their boyfriend when I was beginning to feel less than adequate. I looked at my reflection in the elevator doors. My hair was a total mess, full of tangled knots and completely wild. I patted my hair self-consciously. I saw my eyes bare and haunting against my sickly complexion. The girl turned from her boyfriend and stared at me. I looked away and her eyes moved to Edward. They widened as she scanned his beautiful coiffed hair all shiny in the light. The contours of his face were chiseled to perfection.

Then the girl furrowed her eyes and looked at me again. She looked like she was trying to do a complex Math problem in her head. The bell dinged and they got off on the twelfth floor. I shoved my hands in my sweater pocket and watched the red numbers climb as we ascended to our room.

Edward broke his fixed stare at the doors. He focused his eyes on me. "Why did you come out of the dressing room with no shirt on?" His eyes leveled with mine but I could hear the hurt tinged in his voice. He waited studying my eyes.

"I didn't know it was Emmett. I was shocked. I thought it was Alice coming back with more dresses." I didn't have the strength to take on his full beauty when I could see my less than stellar appearance. I kept my eyes down looking at my shoes.

"I didn't know what to think." Edward moved closer to me and lightly touched my arm. "Emmett's mind was clouded. I tried to understand the jumble of words and then I look at you. Nothing." He rubbed his hand against my arms.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I asked bewildered.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're very enticing. You have no idea of the effect you have on men. It's troublesome for me to let you leave at all. Especially in a city where men scour the hotels looking for your very essence." Edward bent down and kissed my hand.

"But Emmett's your brother." I said moronically.

"And Rosalie is my sister. But nothing is ever set in stone remember that." Edward ran his hands through his tousled hair. A few golden pieces shifted out of place. I had the urge to pat down those pieces.

"So am I forgiven now?" I teased but a ring of truth made me stop from smiling.

"There was never anything to forgive. Just me being overly protective." Edward murmured and hugged me.

The doors opened and he held me tightly against him. We walked the short distance to our room. I stopped in front of the door while he took the key out of his pocket. We entered the room and I waited for him to go to the room with the boys. He took off his jacket and laid it across the white bedspread.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for tonight?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but don't you want to change in your own room?"

"This is my room." Edward crinkled his eyes and I struggled to say something.

"You… mean you're staying here. In this room? With… me?"

"Well, considering everyone else is bunking as couples this was the logical choice." Edward lowered himself to the bed and sat against the pillow with his hands behind his head.

I shifted nervously. What's wrong with you, Bella? If you keep acting like an idiot he's going to suggest getting another room. I know he's stayed in my room at home but this was different. The big difference was there was no Charlie in the next room.

Edward gave me a funny look. I tried to act nonchalant and walked to the dresser. I put my bag on the top and in the process knocked over the cups there were perched at the end. Shoot.

Edward stifled a laugh as he watched me put the cups upright. He appeared beside me. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "Should I get another room?" He asked softly.

"What? Why?" I chuckled nervously.

"Because you're so uncomfortable that it's bruising my ego." Edward smiled again and I felt my knees get wobbly.

"Me. Uncomfortable. No way." I mumbled not entirely sure he was buying it.

"Are you sure?" He asked warily.

"Positive. Stay! Go back to the bed. I'm gonna take a shower. Alone. I mean not alone. I mean by myself or not." Oh my god. I put my hands in front of my eyes and Edward's chest was shaking.

"Okay." He laughed and then he really started laughing. He doubled over and everything.

"It's not funny." I hit him in the chest.

"Sorry." He kissed my hand. "Go take your shower. I'll wait here on the bed _**all by myself**_." He motioned to the bed in solidarity.

"Okay." I whispered already feeling like a total idiot. I grabbed the complimentary robe and took the dress out of the bag. I hung it in the closet and took my small carry all with me. Edward shifted his position and called out. "Wait." I stopped and turned almost bumping into him. "One last thing."


	18. Chapter 18

(18) Friction

I stared up into Edward's opaque golden eyes noticing the concern etched in his stare. I looked down and bit my lip to balance my train of thought. I was likely to become a blubbering idiot especially when his stunning perfection still astounded me. I waited a minute to collect my thoughts and he was staring at my hair. Self-consciously I touched my hair smoothing the tendrils and Edward smiled tenderly.

"Now, what is really going on?" Edward murmured softly. His piercing stare was more than I could handle right now. "This is extremely frustrating not being able to hear your thoughts." He sighed his gentle reminder and cupped his hand delicately under my chin. He moved my head a fraction of an inch so I was looking into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong." I flinched moving my eyes down again. I have never lied to Edward before. It felt wrong and I immediately had a sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I closed my eyes in frustration. Edward took it as a sign that I was tired.

"Maybe we should stay here and rest." He said thoughtfully already taking out his cell phone from his jean pocket. He flipped the phone and searched for Alice's phone number.

"No." I closed my hand over the phone. "I'm fine. Really, I'm _**not**_ tired at all." I heaved a tiny sigh and Edward warily closed his phone watching my face again. He hesitated before putting it back in his pocket. The silver casing of the phone was casting light reflections on the wall.

"Are you sure?" Edward checked again his hand engulfing the phone. I nodded furtively and satisfied he put his phone away. He pulled me into a tender hug and kissed my head his lips soft and chilly. I took the opportunity to bury my noise in his T-shirt smelling the sweetest scent. I inhaled gratefully and his fingers perched on my neck rubbing the muscle below my collar. I snuggled into him not wanting to let go.

His finger delicately held my face and he pressed his lips against my neck. Now, I held my breath trying desperately to control myself. I didn't want to get carried away or make it difficult for Edward when he was willing to get this close to me. I couldn't stand it if he underwent additional torment courtesy of me.

He trailed his feather-like kisses up my neck and I was getting dizzy from holding my breath. I tried to release air slowly through my nose but it sounded like I was wheezing. He kissed my cheek then he rested his cheek side by side with mine. I was satisfied to have him stay there all night. He kissed my lips briefly and patted my back.

"I have delayed you long enough. I'll let you get ready." He smirked and kissed my lips again.

I grunted and kissed him back wishing for once he would release an inch more of his control. It was infuriating. "I get ready fast." I interjected and kissed his neck. My hand was clutching his chest. The rise and fall of his chest stopped. His face was strained far away from me and his eyes were cautious. I let my hand fall away from him and he backed up.

"What did I do?" I gasped. His features were twisted in a grimace. The once soft expression in his eyes was replaced with doubt and fury. He backed up and moved to the other side of the bed his back against the curtain. The lights from the city blinked brightly illuminating his translucent skin. He brought his pallid hand up and turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with confusion and rejection transferring through my body. He backed up even further until his back was against the curtain and I took a step towards him.

"Don't come next to me!" He warned and his fists were clenched by his sides. His breathing quickened, "something's _wrong_ with me."

My eyes widened and I stared at Edward. His body language looked like he was being tortured. He clutched his head and moaned. I moved my eyes in disbelief. What's wrong with him? Edward moved his hands away from his face and looked down. His body stopped moving becoming eerily still and quiet. I stood there afraid to move. I went over my options, if I ran he would catch me. I had nowhere to go.

Barely able to breathe, my lungs constricted by the tide of rising panic that threatened to strangle me. I stared blindly at him. My pulse was roaring in my ears, my heartbeat like thunder in my chest. My body and brain had gone numb.

His cold eyes moved slowly to me. But they were all wrong. The golden liquid was hard and steely. He leveled his flat, unblinking gaze on me. It was unnerving. My hands involuntarily clenched to my side immobile from fear.

I was frozen my limbs locked in place. My mind screamed at me to run, reason with him, or do something except stand there like an idiot. I had no words. Icy fingers of sheer panic laced around my spine. Edward stood there silent as a _tomb_.

I took a tiny step back and Edward followed me with his menacing eyes. He walked past the bed in perfect synchronization his arms and legs choreographed to the slightest degree. I stood there unsure of what was happening. His eyes still looked funny but the threatening expression was fading. He stood about a foot away from me. If I reached out I could touch his chest. I didn't dare move a muscle. Every nerve in my skin was shrieking an alarm.

He reached out and I backed away banging my head against the wall. He didn't stop or comfort me. His lithe fingers traced a small line from my hairline to my jaw. It wasn't a loving touch it felt cold like a killer savoring the last moment before he destroyed a life. Panic exploded in my skull. "Please." I whispered. The single word flowed from my numb mouth. I was trembling violently and the plea barely escaped.

His finger went from my jaw to my neck savoring the texture of my skin. I cringed when his fingernail scraped my skin. I stared at him in shock but he looked at my neck focusing on something. My heart was beating rapidly and I could hear the blood gushing down my veins. His eyes tightened again and he moved his hand to envelop my throat. His movements were slow and careful. He stared at my throat and I whimpered. "Get out." He ordered brutally and struggled to break his grasp from my neck.

The door banged open smashing into the adjoining wall. Emmett went straight to Edward and Alice dashed in next to him. Her long sweater flying behind her leaving an invisible trail.

"Let her go Edward." Emmett warned his eyes narrowing. He glanced at Alice and she nodded once. Edward's hand involuntarily tightened around my neck and I started choking. I could feel the excruciating pain directed on my throat by Edward's heavy hand. Emmett broke the hold and threw Edward across the room. I sank to the floor clutching my throat.

Alice knelt beside me and pulled the hair away from my face. I leaned down trying to control my breathing. Carlisle sailed in and knelt beside me gently putting his finger on my throat. He examined my bruised neck.

"It's okay, Bella. Breath you're okay." Carlisle instructed and I tried unsuccessfully to focus my attention on him and his words. I stared at Emmett who was holding Edward in a chokehold. Jasper moved next to them and they both got a grip on Edward's arms. Alice grimly stared at Edward then put her head down again next to mine.

"What happened to him?" I looked at Alice and she lowered her eyes. Her dark hair shook as she moved her head. Fear was the strongest emotion I could see gripping her face. Her white skin was blanched with worry.

"I saw different images all at once. I was trying to figure it out and then he changed his mind. It looked like everything was okay. Then he attacked. I ran to Emmett and we rushed here." Alice helped me up and Edward followed my movement with no emotion in his eyes.

"He's resisting whatever is causing this." Jasper mentioned and changed his arm position to lock Edward's position.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and put his head close to him. "Son?" Edward closed his eyes and turned away from him.

Esme watched from the corner of the room her eyes glazed. Rosalie stood beside her touching her shoulder.

"I'm good." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Alice sucked in her breath and glared at the direction of the voice.

_Althea Malone_.


	19. Chapter 19

(19) Glee

Alice drew in a deep unnecessary breath. Esme darted and put herself in a protective stance hovering over me. Steeling her body in self-defense. Althea Malone stood against the printed wallpaper shadowing the reprint of Degas's ballerinas standing out with her black leather outfit. Her leather bustier was tight and plastered to her chest. Her cleavage was squeezed together almost touching her chin and spilling out on the sides of the bustier. Her leather pants had little silver tassels traveling the down her legs. She adjusted her bustier and raised her bleached white hand garish with blood red nail polish.

"Release." Althea ordered directing her hand towards Edward and he dropped to the floor out of Emmett's grip. Edward made a loud thud as he collapsed on the carpet sounding like a small boulder falling from a cliff.

"That was pretty cool." Emmett remarked and Jasper punched him in the arm. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"I should have known. This reeks of you." Rosalie scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Althea. "Why?"

"Why not is the question? I never get to play anymore. Sal keeps me trapped in this hotel all the time. I get the occasional stupid tourist but never anyone exciting." Althea sneered and brought her fingernail up to her face. "I'm not liking this color."

"Your right it sucks almost as much as your personality." Rosalie jeered and Althea snapped her eyes at her. Rosalie leveled her gaze and walked slowly towards her. "So I'll bite, why are you here? If you hate it so much."

"Isn't it obvious?" Althea began and looked around the room. Everyone had a blank look on there face except for Edward who was still lying on the floor.

"You don't have anywhere to go." Alice whispered from her position on the floor beside Edward. I didn't see her crouched down next to him; the bed hid her tiny frame. She bolted up.

"Well yes, but it makes me seem pathetic." Althea moaned. "I have a certain freedom and the few times that I managed to leave, Sal tracked me down. I never got farther than Reno." Althea sadly hung her head.

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Rosalie scoffed and cut her eyes to Althea. "If I didn't hate you so much I would actually feel sorry for you."

"I saved you." Althea accused reminding Rosalie of her earlier heroics in the holding rooms.

"So what? You're ruining our lives. You made Edward attack Bella because you were _bored_!" Rosalie used quotations with her hands. "Well, excuse us if we don't all jump in and sympathize with you. Here's what's going to happen. You will fix him and leave." Rosalie pointed her finger at Edward for extra emphasis.

"I was just having fun. I didn't know it would work so well. I only tried mind manipulation once on a vampire cowboy. That was a crazy day." Althea reminisced.

"What happened?" Jasper murmured and Alice hissed low.

"At first, nothing. I thought I had gotten it wrong. But then he attacked all the humans on his farm it was a fantastic killing spree." Althea gloated and looked around the room. Carlisle looked sick and Esme shook her head in disgust. "You had to be there to appreciate the madness." Althea muttered but looked away from our judgmental stares.

"You're pathetic. You are a sub-literate that actually makes your crazy psychotic husband appear normal." Alice spewed.

"No need to name call. He'll be back to normal soon, well as normal as a cold blooded vampire could be." Althea mocked and then turned to Carlisle reassuring him. "He'll be okay."

"How did you do it?" Carlisle inquired with an odd fascination brewing.

"I have many talents. I can control people's thoughts which comes in handy at the betting tables. When I turned I brought with me the ability to teleport. I'm trying to focus on full body manipulation. Edward is very strong. I was exceptionally weak when I finished with him. He resisted many attempts to destroy this one." Althea motioned to me and Esme hunched forward in her stance. "You're lucky to have a family don't ever forget that."

"You have a family." Carlisle reminded Althea.

Althea smirked. "Of course. If you don't mind leave the hotel immediately and do not come back."

Althea disappeared and Esme huddled beside me. Alice and Carlisle leaned forward towards Edward. Edward sprang up and looked around the room in distress.

He spotted me with Esme and he heaved a sigh.

"It's okay Edward, she's fine." Alice sang and smiled in relief.

"She was so strong. It took every ounce of self-control to thwart her." Edward proclaimed and came beside me. He knelt beside me and put his index finger delicately to my chin. I internally grimaced because I didn't want to be tricked again. "Do you forgive me?" His voice was the sweetest sound like a bell chime in the winter air. My fear dissipated.

I looked at him in shock. Forgive him? It wasn't even his fault. I shook my head in disbelief. Edward stiffened and glumly looked down.

"I suppose you have every right to be upset with me. I will never forgive myself for putting you through this." Edward announced and looked so miserable I almost cried out with protest.

"Stop. There is nothing to forgive. I'm the total opposite of being mad at you." I looked at Edward and his eyes were still swimming in misery. I brought my hands up to his face and felt the smooth contours of his cheekbones. "Don't be sad."

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers. "You're too good to me."

Alice clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "People (clapping). We have to go it's beyond late and I'm afraid we missed our dinner reservation." Alice stared in dismay at me.

"You made a dinner reservation?" I said dumbly.

"Of course at the best restaurant in Las Vegas." Alice said proudly. "I'm so angry that we missed it."

"But you don't eat." I implied and Alice shook her head.

"Yes, I know that. But you do eat." She said tactfully.

I ran my hands through my hair and Edward squeezed my shoulder. "Alice you don't have to make reservations I'll eat a hot dog at the café."

Alice looked at me in horror and Edward snorted. "I will not have you eat anything from a vendor." She said the word vendor like it was poisonous.

Jasper put his hands on Alice. "Alice, we need to go."

Alice squealed and Esme smiled. "I'm so excited." She made her way to the door, twirling out into the hallway.

"She's taking us to karaoke?" I asked warily.

"I'm afraid so." Edward declared and I saw Jasper running a hand through his blond wavy hair slightly tugging at the end and walk out of the room behind Emmett and Rosalie.

"Jasper's not happy." I observed and Edward chuckled. "I mean he doesn't look very happy to go."

"Jasper thinks that Alice goes overboard when she gets in front of an audience. You'll see. She's incorrigible." Edward guided me to the door and he shut it behind us. "I think we will leave after karaoke tonight. I don't want to intrude on your girl's night."

"You don't have to. You can stay as long as you want." I offered and he smiled. His perfect white teeth glimmered in the light.

"Yes, I suppose I could. Nevertheless I don't want to ruin your much deserved trip to see your Mom." Edward kissed my cheek and we walked down the hallway behind the others.

"Is their any point trying to convince you to come with us to visit Renee?" I asked hopelessly.

He held me closer and Emmett walked aside Jasper.

"Not tonight." Edward said warmly and his eyes smoldered. I bit my lip because I wanted him more than anything. I knew the importance of seeing Renee and I wanted to visit my Mom before she moved with Phil to some other part of the country. It wouldn't be so easy the next time. I also wondered about the future with Edward. If I became a vampire then I wouldn't be allowed to communicate with Renee. I swallowed the tiny hint of fear that rose up in my throat. I couldn't live without Edward but I would miss my Mom terribly.

Edward felt my body tighten. "What's wrong?" He turned to me and studied my face.

I immediately dropped my eyes so he couldn't look into them. I didn't want to give any clues of my fear of never speaking to Renee again. My Mom was my best friend and losing her was giving me a deep-seated anxiety I knew I wouldn't be able to hide.

Edward shuffled me to the elevator and Carlisle was holding the door for us. We filed in and Edward stroked my arm.

The doors dinged and we walked across the enormous lobby. The lobby had multiplied in numbers and walking across the room was becoming a small task. Emmett tried to bully his way across the crowd and people parted quickly. A few girls stared at the Cullen men and a guy dropped his drink when Rosalie passed by. I thought I caught a small smile purse her lips. She looked ahead and the smile vanished.

We walked to a small building across the street from the hotel and Japanese cursive framed the window. Alice flung the door open and we entered the tiny place. Lanterns were hung around the room illuminating the darkness with a soft glow. White lights were wrapped around the banister and poles up in front. The stage was ahead with two microphones and a sophisticated sound system. Alice turned to me and smiled wide.

I saw Emmett snicker and Rosalie nodded in agreement. We sat at two tables in the front with small white cards marking reserved. Emmett tossed the cards on the small stand while he sat at the table.

Alice tapped her foot on the ground and impatiently drummed her fingers on the table. Another group of people walked in and took seats at the back of the room.

A waitress came by and Carlisle ordered water for everyone and an appetizer for me. The music introduction began following a chorus of lights that were waving behind the stage. Red and blue lights roamed the room and became still.

Alice cheered and Jasper looked at Edward helplessly. I felt myself smiling and enjoyed Alice's obvious joy in singing. She was the best singer I had ever heard besides Edward.

The emcee was a small Japanese man wearing a purple kimono who walked to the microphone. He introduced himself and sang a few bars of an unfamiliar song. Alice clapped along and cheered again.

"Now where's Alice?" The emcee announced and he put his hands on his hips. His kimono shined with the lights overhead.

"Right here." Alice shouted and clapped again.

"Get up here, Alice." The emcee ordered and Alice laughed delightfully. She sprang from her seat and hopped gracefully onto the stage. The emcee hugged her and she got the microphone. A familiar tune started to play on the speakers.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked hesitantly.

Jasper put his hands in front of his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

(20) Dare

Edward looked up in amusement as Alice bopped her head to the beat of the music. Something told me that it was going to take more than a pair of pliers to pull her off that stage. Emmett should do the trick. The beginning crescendo of the song hit a jubilant note and Alice started the lyrics.

We'll be singing, when we're winning, we'll be singing.

I snapped my fingers in a hint of recognition. I had the name of the song on the tip of my tongue but like all great thoughts it disappeared. Edward leaned forward in a hint of confidentiality.

"You look strained." He mused and kissed my hand. I leaned against him and looked at Alice doing a series of hand motions. She looked like a half-crazed mime.

"The song. I can't remember the name. Well I actually did remember but now it's gone." I warbled through the noisy beat.

"Ah, I think I can help you out." He said in solidarity. He leaned forward seriously. "But I want a kiss first."

I kissed his cheek in reply. Jasper still had his hands in front of his face. Apparently Alice's outlandish performance dance was embarrassing the crap out of him.

"That was a lame attempt at a kiss. I think you can do better than that." Edward declared and was clearly enjoying his tiny ounce of power in the situation.

"Fine." I consented and kissed him. His lips parted and my warm lips suddenly chilled from his icy temperature.

"Chumbawamba is the name of the band. The group had a big hit in 1997 with the song, "tubthumper". Alice played this song for two straight weeks driving us all insane. Emmett threatened to throw her stereo out the window on several occasions." Edward reminisced and Emmett looked at me to indicate his agreement. His eyes were steely and he was clenching his jaw. If Emmett was bothered right now I couldn't imagine everyone else's level of irritation.

Alice's pure jubilant spirit kept me from focusing on the annoyance of several family members. The instrumental chords were entertaining and I remember vaguely hearing the song on the radio. I must have been in my pop mode back then. I cringed with those set of memories.

Alice pumped her fists in the air and exonerated the right attitude of the song.

I get knocked down but I get up again. You're never going to keep me

Down. I get knocked down but I get up again. You're never going to

Keep me down. (She pointed her finger at Emmett)

She strutted across the stage holding the microphone in her hand while she motioned at the audience. Emmett breathed heavily and Carlisle put his palm up in quiet solitude. I expected this song was a form of torture for the Cullen's considering Alice's penchant for overindulging in music among other things.

Edward kept his head down and watched his fearless sister continue to sing her heart out. I scanned the room while Alice did a few whimsical turns across the stage. I saw a girl with tattoos littered across her back flirt with the scruffy guy at the bar. They stared at each other barely glancing at Alice doing her one-woman act.

The back of the room housed a set of friends enjoying the karaoke scene. A woman from the group was dancing wildly mouthing the words to the song along with Alice. Her male companion chugged a beer not paying attention to her.

Jasper had distracted himself with a few sugar packets on the table squishing the packets to oblivion. Edward quickly cleared the mess and reached for my hand under the table. His freezing fingers somehow felt a little warmer against my heated arm. The small bar had no air conditioning except for a few ceiling fans blowing around hot air. The song ended and Alice bowed to the scattered applause.

"Now for my second song." Alice sang and hopped to the music selection. Jasper tensed again and he reached for the saltshaker. Edward grabbed the shaker and pulled it towards him. Emmett rubbed his jaw and shook his head in irritation.

"This is for my loyal parents. This is one of their favorite songs." Alice pointed at Carlisle and Esme. Esme clutched her silent heart and nodded her head. Carlisle rubbed Esme's shoulders and smiled appreciatively. I glanced at Esme and she sighed in contentment. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Tell them how many years they've been married." Emmett announced and Jasper punched his arm. Rosalie rolled her eyes but chuckled nevertheless.

"Very funny." Carlisle retorted and Esme shook her finger at Emmett.

"Good one." Alice acknowledged but her eyes snapped angrily at his tasteless joke.

Emmett chuckled again and winked. I bit my lip from laughing out loud. I thought it was funny and apparently so did Edward because I saw his eyes sparkle. I remained speechless staring at his honey eyes glittering in the dark dining area.

A song began to play with a tranquil piano solo. I faintly remember this song from a film but couldn't recall the name.

I'm very sure. This never happened to me before. I met you and now I'm

Sure, this never happened before. Now I see, this is the way its suppose to

Be. I met you and now I see. This is the way it should be. This is the way

It should be for lovers. They shouldn't go it alone. It's not so good when

you're on your own. So come to me. Now we can be what we wanna be. I love you and now I see. This is the way it should be. This is the way it should be.

Carlisle held out his hand for Esme and they moved to the small dance floor. He held her back and they swayed to the music. I smiled at them and put my chin in my hand. I watched Carlisle twirl Esme like a romantic heroine. I envisioned one of my favorite childhood movies, Cinderella. The fairy-tale was the strongest deviation from my life but I knew Esme and Carlisle were the closest modern day components. Edward was of course in a league of his own.

Carlisle motioned with his eyes at Emmett and he begrudgingly pulled Rosalie to the dance floor. Jasper snuck to the back and talked to the emcee. Edward turned to me and raised one eyebrow.

"Would you like to dance?" He conveyed in his proper invitation.

I shook my head in a mocking glare. "I can't dance." I blushed under his scrutinizing look.

"Perfect. You won't have to do a thing." He scoffed and held out his hand waiting for my consent.

I hesitated. "Okay." I said and put my hand in his.

He turned me and put his hand securely on my back. Alice continued to sing and winked at me. Carlisle swung Esme by us and she put her head on his shoulder smiling.

"You're not a very good liar." Edward muttered. He moved effortlessly while I continued to move along with him like a puppet whose moves were orchestrated.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure of his statement.

"You _can_ dance very well." He said and turned me abruptly. I almost tripped from the sudden change of direction. "Or not?" He bent down and caught me before I banged my head on the floor.

"You were saying." I mumbled sarcastically. "Who sings this song originally?"

"Paul McCartney." Edward kept pace and firmly held my arms.

"I like it." I remarked and felt that the unforgettable melody was perfect for Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll burn you a copy of the song when I go home. Unless you would like me to purchase the song at the store for you?" Edward looked uncertain.

"No, a burned copy is fine." I promised and grinned at his confused state.

He stopped when the music ended and we all clapped for Alice.

"Thank you. Gosh you're such a great crowd. Now for my third -." The sound suddenly dropped from the microphone. Alice tapped the microphone and smiled tightly.

The emcee rushed to the stage his kimono flying behind him. He stood in the center of the stage.

"I'm sorry we seem to be having technical difficulties." The emcee announced and Alice narrowed her eyes at Jasper.

Alice hesitantly gave the microphone back to the emcee. Jasper walked quickly out of the room and we all followed. Alice caught up to Jasper outside the noisy street.

"You did that on purpose." Alice accused and pointed her finger at Jasper. He bent his head and nodded.

"Alice." Jasper clasped both hands on his lips pausing to choose his words correctly. "In case you didn't notice you're not the only person in that bar other people wanted to sing."

"Are you saying I'm shallow?" Alice prompted and folded her arms. She tapped her foot angrily against the cement.

"No." Jasper truly looked shocked that Alice would come to that conclusion.

"How about a friendly wager?" Alice put her tiny fingers into a calculated pose.

"What kind of wager?" Emmett interrupted clearly intrigued with whatever Alice posed. Edward looked at Alice and shook his head.

"That's not going to happen Alice." Edward assured her and she put her hand up.

"Uh, Edward that is not for you to decide." Alice looked directly at Jasper. "So do you want in or not?" She hooked her eyebrow up like a vaudeville villainess.

"What do I have to do?" Jasper said slowly.

"Oh, dear sweet Jasper. Not just you." Alice summarized and laughed devilishly.

"I don't get it." Emmett began and Edward groaned.


	21. Chapter 21

(21) Settle

"Well, Emmett, my dear sweet happy-go-lucky brother. This is what I mean by wager." Alice spoke to Emmett like she was speaking to a blind, dumb, and mute person. He was standing by the curb waiting for her to explain herself. "You, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward are going to sing a song then Bella, Rosalie, Esme and myself will sing a song. Then we ask the crowd to vote who sang better the boys or girls."

"No fair. Right away that's not fair. Girls have more choices in songs and they get by with their looks." Emmett reasoned and Rosalie nodded her agreement to confirm his crazy notions.

"Well I don't actually agree with that. Look at some men singers or rock bands if you will. They have crazy screaming stalker groupies." Alice bargained and Jasper was getting a pained look.

"Like John Mayer? How did that happen?" Jasper quipped and Alice nodded with him.

"Exactly." She chimed and waited for the boys to say yes or no.

"Any song?" Emmett questioned or what sounded like a taunting query.

"Oh Emmett you are so funny." Alice doubled over in laughter and Edward rolled his eyes. He went over to Alice and picked her up so she straightened her comical pose.

"Tell them the rest of your bet." Edward let go of Alice and shook his head clearly not enjoying this scene in front of the karaoke bar.

"Gosh, Edward. You're no fun. Okay so the last part is of course we get to pick each other's songs." Alice trilled and clapped in enjoyment.

"I have a problem with that." Rosalie piped standing beside a parking meter. She walked over to Alice and leveled her gaze. "This is your bet I neither agreed to anything or want to sing. I especially don't want to sing a song that Emmett picks out." Rosalie turned to Emmett. "No offense."

"Why should I be offended? You basically insulted my choice in music." Emmett guffawed and Rosalie smoothed it over.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to get stuck up there singing, Like a Virgin." Rosalie cracked and Emmett laughed hysterically.

"That was _so_ not the song I was thinking of. Damn that was a good one too." Emmett snapped his fingers in frustration.

"I'm sorry Alice but I'm out too." Carlisle began and Alice went to Carlisle immediately.

"Carlisle I would never choose a song that you would not feel comfortable singing. And I can attest that the boys would not do that to Esme." Alice confided and smiled broadly.

"Just tell us are we doing this or not?" Esme teased clearly not that bothered that she was going to sing in front of people.

"Yes you are. _**Everyone**_." Alice gave me a warning look and I scoffed. That hurt. Like I couldn't have fun with the rest of the family. Although I was worried when I saw Emmett's eyes light up with a newfound glory.

I looked down and gulped. What was the worst that could happen? I would be on stage with three other people and I give it thirty seconds before Alice completely takes over the stage. I suddenly felt better. I looked at the men and felt sorry for them. There was no male equivalent of Alice for them. Unless Emmett took the reins which I definitely could see him doing that.

"Alright let's break up into teams. Girls on the sidewalk with me and boys go a few blocks away. Edward don't listen." Alice warned and Edward nodded his compliance.

The boys took off towards the Paris Hotel. The streets seemed emptier without them.

"Why are we doing this? Edward will know what song we pick." Rosalie stating the obvious nothing gets past her.

"Au contraire my sister. He will know what song I tell you we pick but I will change it at the last minute. I can keep him out of my mind if I want." Alice boasted.

"What are you going to think about instead?" Esme asked in a knowing voice.

"Umm, I'm not sure but I will tell Bella my song choice so she can tell the DJ." Alice pointed to me. Of course, I would be chosen since Edward couldn't read my mind.

"The song I want you to think of is, Rock and Roll All Nite by KISS. But I have a whole different song in mind." She grinned like the Cheshire cat. I saw the men coming back towards us.

Edward squinted his eyes and snorted. "Real original Alice."

"Thanks I try." Alice sarcastically replied. "By the way Bella knows the song we're really using."

Edward's smug smile disappeared. He looked as if he had forgotten that he couldn't read my mind. He hung his head and walked next to me.

"Sorry I didn't want to do this in the first place." I lamely said.

"How about a trade-off? I tell you our song and you tell me theirs?" Edward teased.

"Don't you dare, Bella." Alice appeared next to me and took my arm. "You can't romanticize the answer out of her that is cheating." Alice pointed her finger at Edward.

"I can do whatever I want she is my girlfriend." Edward challenged and I noticed a small spark heating up his eyes.

"She's my friend. We stick together like glue and paper." Alice put her two fingers together. "Unbreakable."

"Let's go." Emmett suggested. "Before they kill each other with lame remarks on the Vegas strip."

"Very funny." Alice chortled and remained by my side. I walked behind Alice and noticed that the karaoke bar had doubled in size with patrons. I could count the number of people when we left now it seemed half the room was filled with loud drunk people.

"Perfect." Alice breathed and Rosalie stopped walking turning to give Alice an evil glare.

"What are all these people doing here?" Rosalie had a venomous sneer and Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"They came to hear music. This is Vegas I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Alice scoffed loudly and turned to me. "Let's go tell the DJ."

Jasper stood in front of Alice and she halted. "Ladies first of course."

"No we want to save the best for last." Alice countered.

"That's why we're going last." Emmett chuckled and bumped Carlisle's fist.

"In your dreams. Oh wait a minute you can't dream that's why we're going last." Alice spewed and winked at me.

"Call it." Edward held up a rare coin. Only Edward would have a rare coin lying around in his pocket.

"Heads. I win." Alice announced as Edward threw it up in the air. It landed on the floor heads up. Alice smiled at him and we went to the DJ.

She told me the song and I gave her a second glance. "Just say it." She ordered and I told the DJ our song choice for the men.

The Cullen men went to the stage like a bunch of jailers about to be put to work in the yard. They were not happy to go first. Alice ran up to the stage and took the microphone from the stand.

"Hello everyone. I need your help tonight. These hot young guys have made a bet with us because they think they sing better. We need you to vote after hearing both of our groups to decide who is the better singer." The crowd looked at Alice and then they shouted in agreement. "Excellent. They are going first." Alice handed the microphone to Carlisle. A worker at the karaoke bar brought three more microphones for everyone. They stood in the middle of the stage waiting. The song started…

"Oh perfect." Emmett grunted and put the microphone to his lips.

Author's Note: I am having a hard time choosing the song I want the Cullen men and women including (Bella) to sing. Any ideas??? The person whose song I choose will get a special mention in the next chapter. Thanks so much for your help.


	22. Chapter 22

(22) Jammin'

The music flooded the room and Emmett grabbed the microphone. Edward moved next to Carlisle as he approached the microphone standing in the middle of the stage. Jasper snuck off to the background with cautious steps. The bright lights hit Emmett giving his skin a translucent glow eerie in the packed room. I stared at his color mesmerized by the hue of his perfect skin.

"Whoo!" Alice clapped her hands on the table and almost broke the small frame of the table with her energy. The Village People's voices were drowned out by Emmett's deep baritone.

"Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself up off the ground. I said, young man, cause your in a new town. There's no need to be unhappy." Emmett picked up his muscled arms and pointed his finger into the crowd. The drums kicked in. He began to pump his fists in the air and Carlisle started dancing to the beat. It was a little awkward to see Carlisle shaking his hips. I grinned despite myself.

"Young man, there's a place you can go. I said, young man, when you're short on the dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find. Many ways to have a good time." Emmett sang and Carlisle attached his male soprano to the chorus. It was amazing to see Carlisle shaking it on stage while Edward and Jasper stood aloof deeply opposing this competition.

I thought for sure that Jasper would have sang before Carlisle or Edward so I was surprised when Carlisle broke into song. Alice whooped and shouted. "Go Carlisle." Esme joined in and shouted along with her.

I mouthed to Edward. "Sing." I even smiled trying to get him to participate in the singing battle. He had an amazing voice and I kind of wanted the boys to win so Alice would be thwarted. Edward shook his head slightly and mouthed back. "NO" I rolled my eyes and turned to Esme on purpose knowing he could hear me through her thoughts. I glanced again at his motionless body that was so still it belonged in a museum of beauty. He was wavering and staring at us intensely.

Esme smiled again and clapped along with Emmett and Carlisle as they sang the chorus. They completed their act with synchronized hand movements making a Y. I turned back to Esme and she leaned in confidently when I summoned her with my finger. I knew she would have no trouble hearing me above the loud music and cheers from the crowd. I did the conspirator lean in for Edward's benefit. It made him deathly curious by the look in his suspicious eyes.

I smiled to myself for getting his attention. His eyes were rapt with curiosity. "Edward, seems a little out of it." Esme looked for a minute at Edward then drew her eyes back to me.

"How do you mean?" Esme inquires. For a minute, her shiny hair illuminating under the lights distracted me.

"Well, I think he doesn't want to sing because he knows deep down Alice is going to win anyway." I try to choose my words carefully but somehow the message I want to send isn't connecting with the conversation. Esme leans back and nods again considering my observation.

"I don't know Bella. You know when I first started to understand Edward after I was changed he seemed so indifferent to life. He has transformed since you've came into the picture. I would have thought that he would be the first to sing especially since Emmett's voice is especially flat." Esme ponders and brings her hair in front of her face and winks. I think she knows what I'm trying to do.

"Hmm, you're right. I know Edward is playing coy with us. He has the best musicality of anyone in the house. It's a shame he's wasting it. I wanted to hear him sing more than anyone else." I admit. I don't know how much collateral damage I have done but that's not my intent. I just want Edward to let loose and not be serious all the time. He needs this more than anyone at this point. He worries way too much.

I peek at the stage and my eyes find Edward who is staring at me. I smile a little and his eyes are yearning. He clenches his fist and seems to be fighting an invisible force. Alice turns to me and rolls her eyes pointing at Jasper and Edward.

"See I knew it. Jasper is a complete mute up there on stage. My brother can't get over himself to sing a few lousy chords. I knew I should have bet money. I would have been rich." Alice purrs the last words and I realized I didn't need to scheme any further. Unknowingly she lit the necessary fire under Edward.

His eyes slit ever so slightly and Alice nods again to the music. She stops just as Edward grabs the microphone from Emmett. She pounds the table in frustration and fumes for a minute. "Me and my big mouth."

Edward holds up his hand to Emmett and he backs away slowly grinning. Edward takes control of lead vocals. "Young man, I was once in your shoes. I said, I was down and out with the blues. I felt no man cared if I were alive. I felt the whole world was so tight. That's when someone came up to me, and said, young man take a walk up the street. There's a place called the YMCA. They can start you back on your way."

Alice was sulking because of Edward's performance. All the girls were screaming and a few were at the front of the stage putting their hands out. I felt like I was at a rock concert. Jasper moved closer to the stage and the girls were screaming their heads off.

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA." Jasper's deep baritone rang out and the girls went out of control. The Cullen men used this to their advantage and began to grab the girl's hands. A few angry boyfriends were in the background with their hands folded across their chests.

I was starting to break a cold sweat because the song was coming to an end. That meant that we were _next_. Alice was bopping up and down on her seat and staring intently at the wall.

"What's wrong Alice?" I turned to her and she snapped out of her fixation with the wallpaper.

"I can't see which song they'll choose." Alice parted her lips. "I get one song in my head but then another one replaces it."

"Why is that?" I lean towards her and she shrugs pursing her lips.

"I don't know specifically. It almost seems like they're not going to choose a song but leave it to faith. But they wouldn't do that. Would they?" Alice bites her lip and shakes her head. Her black ringed head sways back and forth.

"I hope so." I shudder with dread because I know the kind of songs Emmett is capable of choosing. For that matter, Jasper could be devious when he needed to be.

The huge applause and yells snaps me back to the present. Emmett is bowing in front of the crowd. The trusty emcee appears with a different colored kimono on. At least I think it's different. The girls leave the front of the stage and join their parties. Edward appears beside me and takes a hold of my hand. I lean gratefully against him not wanting to leave his side. Alice shoots straight up and grabs my elbow.

"Come on." Alice pushes and I wince from her strong hold. Edward kisses my temple and releases me.

"Have fun." He whispers and chuckles. Emmett whoops and smacks Rosalie's butt. She turns and gives him a frosty glare. I try to duck behind Esme who is next to Rosalie. I peek up at the audience and notice all the males in the room excluding the Cullen's are transfixed by Rosalie. Her beauty has saved me enormous embarrassment.

The song starts and I try hard to recognize the tune. It's very up beat and flirty. I know I've heard it before. "I know you like me. I know you do. That's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it. It's easy to see. And in the back of you mind I know you should be home with me." The pussycat dolls bounces in my thoughts. Of course, it would be the pussycat dolls the sexiest girl group and me a complete klutz is the exact definition of sexy. Along with Alice's over the top energetic attitude and Rosalie's scowling mad face.

It would appear that Alice has mesmerized all the dance moves because she is a force of nature. Where did she get the hoodie? She has morphed into a pussycat doll. Rosalie is staring at Alice and a lot of the guys from the back of the bar come to the front of the stage. Alice is gyrating on the stage and whipping her head back and forth. Rosalie has her mouth open and Esme is trying to dance in the background. Rosalie looks at Alice and I know she is furious because Alice is getting all the attention.

Edward and Jasper are in shock.

Rosalie turns around and grabs the microphone from the left of the stage and joins in. She is jealous. I'm glad because it means I won't have to sing. "Fight the feeling. Leave it alone. Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home." Rosalie challengingly sings and Alice pushes her aside. Suddenly Alice is in front of Rosalie. "Let's keep it friendly. You have to play fair. See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share." Alice sings and Rosalie bumps her out of the way.

"Don't cha wish you're girlfriend was hot like me." Alice sings. Rosalie elbows Alice off her feet.

"Don't cha wish you're girlfriend was a freak like me." Rosalie cues. Alice comes up behind her and grabbed her in a headlock. She cut off her singing.

"Don't cha wish you're girlfriend was raw like me. Don't cha wish you're girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha." Alice yelped and Rosalie sucker punched her in the stomach. Rosalie twisted out of Alice's grip. Jasper shook his head but didn't dare intervene. Edward was getting out of his chair and Carlisle put his hand on him.

"I know I'm on your mind. I know we'll have a good time. I'm your friend, I'm fun and I'm fine. I ain't lying." Alice harmonized and Rosalie kicked Alice off the stage. I saw Alice fly next to me into the instruments. Alice ran back to the stage and she grabbed Rosalie's shoulders. Rosalie dropped the microphone and gripped Alice's shoulders. They were on their knees struggling with each other. Esme scooped the microphone from the floor and sang the rest of the song.

"Let go of me." Alice gritted.

"You first." Rosalie dared and they sank even further on the floor. The last note ended and a cymbal crashed to the floor. There was awkward applause and Edward pried Alice off of Rosalie. Alice curtsied and leaped off the stage…

"That was so unfair. I demand a rematch." Alice proclaimed and joined me by the side of the car.

"Alice let it go." Jasper grinned and they clutched hands.

"I for one am glad to be leaving Vegas." Rosalie claimed and Emmett shook his head.

"I'm going to miss Sin City." Emmett sadly put his hand over his heart.

"Call me when you reach Arizona. Or before then if you need me or want to come home." Edward reminded me. I smiled and hung my head. I did need him always. But it was burning inside of me to see what was happening with my Mom. He knew that.

"Well then safe travels." He kissed my eyes and chin. He gently kissed my lips and sighed. "The hardest part of my day is letting you go."

"Let's go party people." Alice hopped into the Porsche and put her driving gloves on. Rosalie sat in the back next to me and Esme kissed Carlisle goodbye. The Porsche sped away leaving the men behind.

"Truth or dare? Esme?" Alice turned towards her and Esme looked at Alice.

"Truth I guess." Esme grinned and crooked her finger at Alice. "Be nice."

"Gah, I'm always nice." Rosalie snorted. "Okay truth. Which celebrity do you have a crush on?"

"Easy Harrison Ford." Esme provided and Alice laughed.

"Seriously he's really old Esme." Alice said with disgust.

"You could be his grandmother, Alice." Rosalie joked. Esme laughed and gave her a high-five.

"Ha ha very funny. Okay fine. Rosalie truth or dare?" Alice quipped.

"Dare." Rosalie was always in competition with Alice.

* * *

Thank you! ACndCA for YMCA Village People! Great minds think alike. I decided to pick the girls song after I had a fun conversation with my cousin. Hope you enjoyed reading the story!


	23. Chapter 23

(23) Suspicions

"Dare huh," Alice purred and I sat back while the warm desert air hit my face. Rosalie stiffened next to me and I had the feeling she regretted telling Alice that word.

"Alice, please be civil." Esme chided and turned to Alice. Alice giggled and continued driving down the highway a little too fast.

"Of course, Esme, honestly I can be very reasonable." Alice prompted and winked at me in the mirror. I grinned despite my fear that Rosalie would crush my skull against the window for mocking her. I tried to remember to breathe normally. Rosalie leaned forward and gestured with her hands for Alice.

"Well, get on with it. What's my dare?" Rosalie quipped and the urgency in her voice let me know that she was becoming irritated. Her white blouse dangled near the seat and I suddenly felt inadequate next to her perfection.

"Okay, I can't believe how utterly brilliant I am. Your dare is to say yes to everything for the rest of the day." Alice revealed and Esme turned towards Rosalie sighing. I knew right away that would be an impossible feat. Rosalie would be the last person I would ever expect to be agreeable. Her jeans crinkled oddly until I noticed her fingers clenching the material in her hand.

"No." Rosalie said. She put her back against the seat folded her arms in front of her.

"It's a dare. You have to except. It's not even that difficult." Alice put her hands on the steering wheel and shifted the clutch. "You get asked a question and you say yes."

"I'd rather agree to buy you another car." Rosalie leaned next to me. "Bella, talk to her please." I was so astonished that she was speaking to me that I forgot to form simple sentences. I think I grunted in response. Her beauty up close in my face was too much to handle.

"Alice, give her another one." I whispered and Alice glared at me.

"Oh no. Don't drag Bella into this. I will ask Esme to take sides. I think we all agree that she will be on my side." Alice defended and Esme squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"Alice I cannot take sides." Esme breathed and winced in the mirror. "I love you both too much."

"Well, that's my dare. Take it or I will make the next dare so horrific you'll be begging me to reverse the original idea." Alice threatened. Her eyes sparked and for a second I believed that she could resort to horrible ideals. I believe Rosalie did too.

"Okay, but let's be reasonable." Rosalie simplified as a last attempt to get on Alice's good side.

"Yeah, sure." Alice admitted but she snorted afterwards. Not a good sign. "Tick tock what will it be?"

"Fine." Rosalie pounded her fist on the seat and it made the cushion on my side jump. I gripped my seatbelt afraid there was more damage to come.

Then things got quiet. Too quiet. Alice was driving along and Esme was humming to herself. Rosalie was reading an issue of Cosmo and I traced patterns on the seat. I decided to lean my head back and enjoy the warm breeze. I guess I fell asleep because the frigid air woke me. My nose felt like an icicle and I shrugged my jacket back on.

"Where are we?" I leaned forward and Alice pursed her lips.

"Oh, I forgot that you would notice the temperature change. We're making a pit stop. You know visiting landmarks and getting some quality education." Alice bypassed a road marker and turned into an empty lot.

I looked around and tried to find some visual clues of where we were. Pitch black parking lot, handicapped signs, trees as far as I could tell, and a lit up entrance. A deep empty abyss ahead of us and recognition closed in.

"Why are we at the Grand Canyon?" I was taking off my seatbelt but still too slow to match their speed. Everyone was out of the car and Rosalie was combing her hair. Show off.

"Just a tourist attraction. No biggie." Alice retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and begin dialing.

"Yeah, Alice I've already been to the Grand Canyon. When I was little and I don't think much has changed." I was annoyed. I really didn't want to see the big hole in the ground since I was dragged here in elementary school. Not to mention the fact that I sprained my ankle on the hiking tour.

"You'll have a different experience. I promise since when have I let you down. I am so excited." Alice jumped up and clapped. She must have gotten a response because she walked away from us.

"Umm, I hate to be the kill joy but the park is closed." Esme pointed to the visiting hours sign and Rosalie grunted.

"Now what?" Rosalie fumed and went to stand by the car.

"We set up a little campsite." Alice walked towards us and popped open the trunk then took out a sleeping bag. She brought a bag with her. "Come on where's your sense of adventure." Rosalie gave her a mocking laugh. "You know I should focus on guiding us so Rosalie why don't you carry the bags." Alice held them out to Rosalie.

"I don't think so I'm not your servant." Rosalie turned and walked away.

"Remember our deal. Rosalie can you carry the bags?" Alice said in her softest voice.

Rosalie stomped over to Alice and jerked the bags out of her hand.

"Uh, Alice it's kind of dark and I don't think I can walk down there. I might fall." I tried to joke but I was terrified of falling down the steep crevices. I conjured the images from the last time I visited the canyons and miles of air followed by hard concrete was running through my mind like a video.

"Esme will carry you." Alice explained and jumped down the steps. She was walking at a brisk pace much too fast for me to keep up. I decided to shut my eyes and put a death grip on Esme's collar. She moved too easily and the silence was deafening.

"Are we almost there?" I whispered and nuzzled myself deeper into Esme's shoulder. I had a heaving feeling in my stomach and my ears were making popping noises.

"Yes, don't open your eyes though." Esme warned me and I froze. Why did she have to say that? When you tell someone not to open his or her eyes then that's all a person can think about. I peeked through narrow slits in my eyes and I almost died from shock.

Esme was balancing me on a tiny ledge that dropped off a thousand feet into the air or possibly more. If she took one misstep we would both plummet to the ground. I had faith in Esme that she wouldn't drop me but if she did then I doubt anyone could save me. Last time I checked she couldn't fly. If a huge boulder came then sure I would be protected but even vampires can't catch a falling human.

"_Oh my god. Esme please go back. Please_." I clutched onto her and Alice moaned folding her map. She tucked it into her front pocket and turned to me when she did her foot dangled off the ledge.

"We're almost there." Alice consoled me and her foot slipped a little. Tiny rocks floated down the dark air and I didn't hear them land. I dug my face deeper into Esme's collar.

"Shall I knock her out?" Rosalie offered and smiled sarcastically.

"Rose, just carry the supplies." Alice turned and we began to descend again. I tried counting in my head but when I reached a hundred we still hadn't landed down. I attempted to write messages for everyone I loved in case I didn't make it down.

"Esme?" I murmured.

"Yes, dear." Esme answered.

"I don't want to distract you but how much more?"

"Not too long. Hang on." Esme stopped speaking and there was a small thud. I groaned and tried to distract myself again.

"There that wasn't too bad." Alice announced joyously and set up the mock tent. Rosalie threw the other bag on the ground and took off in the other direction.

I turned to Esme and she went to go talk to Rosalie. I moved over to Alice and saw her building a wooden teepee. I stared at the sticks of different sizes nestled together to make a fire.

"Are you cold?" Alice asked and went to the bag.

"A little I wasn't anticipating spending the night outside. I thought we might stay at an econo lodge." I rubbed my hands together to spread friction creating a small amount of heat.

"An econo lodge?" Alice shuddered. "Even if we were roughing it I wouldn't stay there."

"Why are we here?" I poked the dirt with a stick. "We should have just gone to Renee's house. It's about three hours from here."

"Coming here wasn't an accident." Alice lit a match and proceeded to light the sticks on fire. I watched yellow flames rise from the makeshift fire.

"What do you mean?" I leaned my head against my arm and stared up at her.

"Renee's not at the house yet." Alice stated and she brought out a package of chips. She offered it to me and I took it from her.

"Why? What happened?" I put the chips aside and waited for Alice to explain.

"Well, that's why Rosalie left. She went to call Edward." Alice moved a few branches and added more plus some leaves.

"I don't understand Alice what are you not telling me." I turned to Alice and she looked sorry that she brought up the whole conversation in the first place.

"It's nothing. We'll know more when Rosalie comes back." Alice attempted to change the subject by talking about school but I waited silently for Rosalie to return. I wished that I had a cell phone then I wouldn't have to wait and could make a call to Edward instead. I missed hearing his voice.

"Alice can I borrow your phone?" I held out my hand and knew that I couldn't wait for Rosalie to return.

"Why?" Alice asked carefully.

"I want to call Edward. He asked me to." I kept my hand out waiting for Alice to give me her phone.

"I don't know I don't think I can let you do that." Alice said sadly and she got up from the fire.

I started to get nervous. "Why?"

"Let me explain." Alice sat beside me and Rosalie came back from the walk. She had a wounded look on her face and I jumped up.

"What's going on?" I cried and looked at their beautiful anguished faces.


	24. Chapter 24

(24) Lies

Nobody uttered a word. I stared from Rosalie's blank face to Esme's anguished smile. Alice was standing beside me and I saw her shudder.

"What?" I looked at each one of them becoming frustrated that they were holding something back. The night grew colder while I waited for their convoluted story. I knew Alice was hiding the truth. I knew her well enough to know that much.

"Esme what's going on?" I turned to Esme and she bit her lip.

"Alice you promised you would tell me. Or was that a lie too?" I shook my head at them and plopped on the rock. I sat too hard because my butt was throbbing. I gathered my jacket and waited for someone to speak.

"I promise I will tell you everything soon." Alice knelt beside me and grasped my hand. "It's too dangerous for you to know right now."

I yanked my hand away and put both hands under my chin. Alice bent her head and spoke mostly to the ground. "Please, I have to remain neutral. You don't understand how much this is hurting me."

"You're hurt I'm sorry if that is too much for you. After all you are never kept out of the loop for your own protection and nobody overprotects you all the time. I'm sorry if that's difficult for you." I kept my tone as sarcastic as I dared to get away with. "Just leave me alone if you're not going to tell me anything. I won't beg for information anymore." I pushed my knees together and took my vow of silence.

The night air was refreshing and bitterly cold. I heard a few animal noises coming from the distance and water lapping near the river's edge. Rosalie walked away first because obviously we don't talk so she wasn't hurt by my declaration of silence.

Esme stared out into the darkness and I saw the stress of information pulling her features in agony. The shift of her expression was slight but it was there. I noticed a lot more about them when they weren't talking to me. Esme walked in the direction of Rosalie leaving Alice and I alone.

Alice stood still and her body was motionless. My own bodyguard which was ridiculous to anyone not in the know but to me it was frustrating. Bodyguard? What was she protecting me from? Why choose this immense landmark to visit? Are we hiding? I peeked a look at Alice but she was respecting my space. The questions were burning the tip of my tongue and I was about to relent when her cell phone rang. Saved by the cell phone.

I saw Alice look at me and walk over a few steps. I followed her with my eyes and watched her over anticipation about the news she was receiving from the mystery caller.

I couldn't hear her, which was probably for the best. I tossed a few sticks into the fire and watched the flame rise. Alice hunched her shoulders and I bent my legs to relieve the stiffness. Alice came back to me with the phone extended. I stared at the silver cell phone and looked up at her.

"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you." She moved closer and put the phone in my hand. She walked away giving me privacy.

I brought the phone up and suppressed my anxiety. "Hello."

"Bella, please don't be upset. I had to keep you safe. I understand if you're angry but please do not take it out on Alice, Esme, or Rose. They were just doing what I asked." Edward sighed into the phone and I imagined his eyes boring into mine whenever he wanted to convey his feelings. I took a deep breath.

"You can tell me. I'm not afraid. You don't have to protect me from the truth." I gripped the phone and waited for him to speak.

"I know you're not afraid. That's the problem you're never afraid. I think I would worry less if you show a little bit of restraint. You're a brave girl but trust me when I tell you that I cannot tell you the truth." Edward replied and I rolled my eyes. I would never roll my eyes in front of him but he was being selfish.

"So you tell Alice to bring me to a place that would be impossible for me to escape and yet I'm overreacting." I clutched the phone and stood up. "If you are not going to tell me what's going on then this conversation is over." I released my ultimatum and he was silent. I interpreted that silence as an answer. I stood up and walked over to Alice. I gave her the phone and sat on the rock.

I heard Alice's side of the conversation because she didn't bother to leave. What's the point?

"Of course, I will tell Esme and Rose. Don't worry we're fine. Tomorrow she'll see things differently." Alice turned to me and I looked away. "I am fully optimistic. Be safe." Alice closed her phone and continued her stance.

"I will not be optimistic tomorrow." I threatened and looked at the dwindling fire. "Where are Rosalie and Esme?" The fire shrank as a strong gust of wind swirled in the canyon.

"They went to get some supplies." Alice was pleased I was speaking to her again.

"Oh." That was all I said and went back to ignoring her.

"I feel that I need to remind you Bella that I am a vampire and if you do not want to speak to me that's fine. But I can wait literally an eternity for you to change your mind." Alice laughed at her joke and I smirked.

She walked over and sat on the floor beside me. "It's not Edward's fault that we are not telling you everything. Sometimes it's good to keep a secret especially when it is beneficial to the person." Alice paused and I turned to her.

"Did you ever lie to Jasper?" I murmured and Alice smiled.

"Sometimes. It's not healthy to share everything in a relationship and when a couple knows all their secrets it can be quite destructive." She wrapped her arms around me. "You're freezing."

"I know. What lie did you tell Jasper?" I was unstoppable when I wanted an answer.

"They were not very big lies. A few were for his own good. He would ask about the future and if he could survive without killing humans." Alice stopped and stared into the pitch-black night. "What was I going to tell him? I told him what he wanted to hear even though I was uncertain. Even know I see paths he could take and it scares me Bella. But I have to be strong and believe he will be alright."

"Alice, is my Mom in danger?" I swallowed the terror rising in my throat. "That's the only thing I can think of that Edward would not want me to know. I have to know she's my family."

"I don't know all the details Bella. I'm waiting for Edward's call before I tell you. Understand that he is doing everything in his power to make this right." Alice clutched my hand and I felt a few tears sliding down my face. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket. More flowed and I sat there crying on a rock.

"It is about my Mom. I can sense it. You don't have to tell me." I stopped talking and wiped my face again. My nose was getting stuffy from my sniffling.

"Hey, you're back just in time." Alice popped up and motioned to me on the rock hiccupping.

Esme put her bags on the ground and came to me. "Oh dear Bella." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close. I started to cry again because it reminded me of my Mom. The embrace only a Mother can give a child.

"I'm fine." I wiped away my tears and Esme patted my shoulder.

"Of course you are." She sat with me while Rosalie set up the tent. She configured all the small parts of the tent and had it up in a minute flat. Alice brought over a sandwich and soda.

"Eat." She gave me the food. "I'm going to hunt with Rosalie. You'll be okay here."

I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. "Yes, go we'll be fine." Esme smiled at me and I took a small bite chewing the crust.

Alice sprinted into the night and I lost sight of her instantly.

Esme opened my soda and handed it to me. I took it and sipped the soda.

"Where did you go?" I put the soda on the ground.

"A little convenience store about five miles up the road. Quite handy when it came to supplies." She stared at me. "How are you?"

"Swell." I remarked and felt bad. Esme did not do anything to me. "Sorry I guess I'm still a little bitter about Edward and Alice."

"Don't be upset with Edward he only wants to protect you." Esme reminded me.

"You can't protect someone from every little thing." I put my sandwich on the ground. "Esme, what's going on?"

"Honestly Bella I do not know. Alice didn't tell me she only said that Edward wanted us to keep you safe. Alice choose this place." Esme smiled. "We'll know more soon."

"I'm tired I think I'll go to bed." I walked away from my sandwich and soda. I tossed the flap of the tent aside and went in. I was not getting any answers tonight. I closed the flap and shimmied into the sleeping bag. I guess I was tired because I fell asleep.

Earthquake. My first thought and my eyes flew open. They widened when I saw Esme leaning over me.

"We need to leave. Now." Esme pulled the zipper down and took me from the sleeping bag.

"What's going on?" Esme was running impossibly fast. "Esme, I'm scared."


	25. Chapter 25

(25) Proposal

Esme ran towards the darkness carrying me. I gripped her shoulder and held onto her. She ran so fast that the air whirled around us but it was unfamiliar. When Edward ran with me it was for enjoyment and the exuberance was contagious. This type of running was different than before almost like she was running away from something or someone.

I clutched her even more now that I put those dangerous thoughts into my head. A few branches hit my legs but it didn't hurt only adding to the intensity. My heart was beating rapidly as if I was the one who was running at full speed. The silence of the canyons left me feeling queasy. The only question that lingered in my mind was, "Where were Alice and Rosalie?"

Esme slowed her rapid sprint and released me from her hold. I wavered to the ground disoriented and weak from worry. Esme walked away from me, which was highly unusual and stood with her back to me.

"Esme," I called sensing my stomach was clenched into a tight ball. The sleeves of my jacket were rolled up exposing my skin, the air instantly freezing my arms.

"Yes." Esme turned towards me absently and concentrated on the dark surroundings. Her stance was protective and her position cautious.

"What's wrong? Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I blurted out both questions because my mind was reveling in our unusual situation.

"Alice will meet us here. Rosalie left and will be back later." Esme murmured entranced in studying the foreign territory. Her stillness was a wonder to me.

"Is my Mom okay?" I bit my lip hoping that Esme would provide me with some explanation. If she could give me any information so I would know that my Mom was not in danger.

Esme sighed and moved closer to me. "Don't worry. You'll know everything soon enough."

"Ugh, why is everyone speaking in riddles? I'm not that fragile that I couldn't handle the truth." Fury rose in my throat and I was directing it at sweet motherly Esme. "It's not fair. I deserve to know the truth. I can handle danger I've been through it enough." I huffed. I gave her a pointed look and she merely nodded her head.

"Yes, you have." Esme agreed with me but remained silent. For once, she couldn't break protocol and let me in on the news no matter how much I begged.

"Please, Esme I'll die if something happens to my Mom. Especially if I didn't have the chance to stop it. I know that I'm no superhero but I can be helpful in other ways."

"You are very helpful. It's not up to me to tell you the truth." Esme leaned back and stilled herself. "Just be patient Bella and you will get your answers."

"Not from me." Alice said glumly and I jerked my head back. She scared the crap out of me. Esme groaned a protest and sat on her knees. Alice walked towards us with a defeated look in her eyes.

"Please, Alice tell me." I begged but stopped because I was afraid to know the truth. What if it was truly awful? Would I ever forgive myself for putting my Mother in danger?

The shadows shifted and the rising sun was giving me necessary light. I begin to notice our surroundings. A beautiful purple haze filled the sky and deep brown hills loomed in the background. I glimpsed the jagged canyon walls with crevices hiding in the shadows. The brown desert came to life even though vegetation sprouted in limited amounts. I could hear the river to my left but couldn't see the water.

I adjusted my eyes to get a look at the area but felt my eagerness vanish. I couldn't see anything for miles ahead. We were so well hidden which brought annoyance and anger. Even if I wanted to leave there was nowhere to go. I slumped my shoulders and the sun spread its rays over us.

Alice shimmered in the direct sunlight. Esme took cover in the canyon's shadows. I could not look away from Alice and shook my head in amazement. Her skin was glowing with tiny shards of diamonds reflecting the sunrays.

Alice's cell phone rang and she brought the phone to her ear. "What happened?"

I concentrated on her features but could not decipher her emotions. She was bluffing.

"Hmm. No don't do that. Send Rose back I'll feel better if we have equal numbers." She paused and glanced at me. I looked away then turned back to her. "If you think that's for the best. I will." She snapped the phone shut.

"Was that Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. He wants me to tell you. He understands that you have a right to know what's going on." Alice explained and moved to sit beside me. Her skin up close was astonishing. The millions of sparkles emerging from her skin distracted me.

"Okay." I waited for the truth.

Alice took an unnecessary breath. "Edward went back to get your Mom. I warned him that she was in danger." Alice paused staring at my reaction.

I restrained my scream. I started breathing deeply.

"Malirosa kidnapped her. She's agreed to give her back to us in exchange for something." Alice went still and the ache in her eyes caused me to gasp.

"Malirosa? I thought she was dead?" I turned to Esme and she looked away.

"We thought she was. After the church exploded into flames I didn't think anyone survived. We were stupid." Alice groaned and looked at me. "The reason why we put you in this immense place was for your protection. _Malirosa will only give us Renee if she gets you in return."_

The shaking only seemed to intensify and I was trying my best to control it. The revulsion passed through my body and clarity resurfaced.

"Take me then." I shot up and paced the small path. "I'm not going to let her kill my family."

"I can't do that. Edward is going to bring Renee back." Alice said confidently.

"Alice you and I both know that he has no chance. Malirosa will kill him she's more powerful than Edward at mind games. She makes you numb. I've seen it and it is the scariest thing." I shivered for emphasis. "I want to go back now."

"I can't please understand Bella."

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand and Alice reached her hand into her jeans pocket. The phone rang.

I snatched the phone. "Edward. You had no right not to tell me." I fumed and I heard a soft sigh.

"You're right. I was too hasty. Bella, I can't let you risk your life. We will find your Mom. I will not stop until she is safe." Edward vowed and I interrupted him.

"I want you to come down here and get me. I'm not kidding Edward. I will start to climb these mountains if you don't listen to me. I can help you. I've got a plan." I improvised the last part.

He muttered. "What is it?"

"First come and get me." I challenged. I knew that if I told him my plan there was no way he would come for me.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I'll be there soon." He murmured.

I heard the phone click and I handed it back to Alice.

"He's coming." I announced and Alice simply nodded.

"You lied. You don't have a plan." Alice closed her eyes. She opened them and stared at the canyon walls. "But I do."

Side note: Malirosa is a character from my first story, Girls just wanna have fun. She appears in chapter 16. She can blind anyone from seeing her approach and is part of the Mexican version of the Volturi called the Salegrosas.


	26. Chapter 26

(26) Mislead

I tried to follow Alice but she was moving too fast. Her body was pacing three times faster than any human I've seen. I followed her with my eyes for a brief minute and gave up. I could feel a small headache stirring.

"What's your plan?" Esme asked for both of us. She walked and stood next to me. Her arm automatically clutched my shoulder in support. The hand felt heavy as a brick on my shoulder blade and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"It will work if it is planned accordingly. The timing has to be perfect. If it isn't then we are screwed." Alice muttered. "Edward will know how to configure the locations. Emmett can be lookout and Rosalie will stay with us."

"Alice, we don't understand what you're talking about." Esme said in exasperation. Alice stared at Esme and her golden eyes widened. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we can use Bella as bait. Malirosa will fall for the deception quite easily. Bella will not be harmed." Alice began. She had complete faith in her visions, which allowed her to be cocky.

"There's only one problem with that. Edward will never let you do that. He is dead set against anything that is dangerous for me." I hung my head in defeat and Alice's expression didn't change. The look of determination was set in her features. I was all but willing to be used as a thwarting device but Edward was predictable in his vehement stubbornness.

"We'll convince him. You and I will make him see that this is the only solution. You're brave Bella more so than anyone in this family gives you credit for. I know you can do this. My glimpse into the future has the odds on our side." Alice proclaimed. She raised her hand against her chest to show her allegiance.

"He won't do it Alice." Esme stated sadly. She shook her head. "He is persistent in protecting Bella. I can't see him agreeing to any of this." She lifted her hand off my shoulder and my skin tingled back to life.

Alice groaned in frustration. "There's no other way. What? Bella's Mom will be killed because Edward is _stubborn?_ I can't let that happen." I cringed at Alice's honest prediction about my Mom's life. I brought danger to her something I will never forgive myself for. I couldn't let her die because I was prone to trouble.

Esme noticed my body quivering with fear and put her arms around me. "We won't let anything happen to your Mom." She reassured me.

"I know." I said lamely but I didn't feel any better. My hands were clenched into tight fists and my mouth was bone dry. I was beyond thirsty.

"Edward will be here in moments." Alice announced and gave me a pointed look. We both knew what that meant. An endless argument about my safety and his utter belief that he could kill Malirosa by himself. Alice and I both knew that wasn't true.

I straightened my shoulders and prepared to fight his words. I would battle for my Mom's safety and for Edward's approval.

I saw him running at a brisk pace before I noticed his strained face. He halted in front of us and I stared at him. The beautiful eyes were darkened honey and his lips were pursed. He looked at Alice then narrowed his eyes. I knew it wouldn't take him long to figure out our plan. I just hoped he could be rational.

"No! By all accounts **no**. Your plan is flawed and I don't want to endanger Bella's life. We will figure it out." Edward began. Okay so rational is out the window.

"Be logical Edward." Alice started. Edward cut her off with a menacing look.

"That's all I've been trying to be is logical. The plan will not work and I am not giving Malirosa anything she wants." Edward emitted with a calm sinister stare.

"She's my Mom." I whispered and could not say anymore. I ran my hands through my hair and felt chills climbing my back. Edward ran to me and put his arms around me. "I did this to her it's all my fault." I whispered sadly.

"No it's not your fault. I will go to great lengths to rescue her." He murmured and brushed my hair away from my face. His tone altered even though I felt the stiffness in his fingers.

"It's not enough." Alice demanded and Edward tilted his head towards Alice.

"Alice I'm warning you." Edward pointed a finger at his sister. Alice stood behind the direct sunlight and she was cast half in shadows and sparkling like a jewel.

"I want to Edward." I stressed and moved away from him. This was ridiculous and it was going to stop now.

"No!" Edward yelled. He moved away from me and stared. I gulped having to face the full power of his face. His features were a mask hardened by the anger he felt.

"It's not up to you. Alice will arrange the switch." I turned away from Edward's bewildered expression. I bit my lip waiting for the definite no. I saw Alice spread her lips into a triumphant smile.

"I have a plan. It's going to work." Alice reassured Edward he raised an eyebrow.

"I already know that plan." Edward dismissed.

"Not all of it. It will be successful Edward and no one will get hurt." Alice clarified.

"Famous last words." Edward muttered but didn't seem as angry as once before. Alice bent her head and closed her eyes. Her face changed into a mixture of worry and apprehension.

"Emmett and Carlisle are here." Alice announced. I saw Carlisle jumping from a cliff and I gasped for his safety. Emmett followed and landed with a loud thud. He shook the boulders opposite of us with his powerful landing.

"Jasper and Rose are following Malirosa." Edward turned and explained to me. I absorbed the information and watched as Emmett stomped to the cavern. He climbed and picked up the biggest rock I've ever seen. He carried it like a trophy up in the air. He put it on the ground beside us.

"Ammunition." He explained to me and went back for a few more. By the time he was finished he had five boulders lined in a row. What was he going to do? Hurl them at Malirosa?

Everyone gathered around Alice. "Here's the plan. Jasper and Rose are going to inform me when Malirosa gets closer to the canyon. They are instructed not to attack her. They will stay back. Edward and I will be up front with Bella when Malirosa approaches. Carlisle and Esme will stay in the back. Our secret weapon is Emmett." Emmett broadened his smile and tapped fists with Alice.

"I love it." Emmett declared. I didn't have any doubt in my mind that was the truth. He was the strongest vampire in the family. "What's my job?"

"You're our defense and you keep Malirosa from escaping. Believe me when we are done with her she will want to escape." Alice replied. "We lead her in and trap her in the canyon. There is no escape from this area. We will surround her. She will believe she is going to exchange Bella for her Mom but she won't get the chance."

"There's only one problem with that." A voice murmured from behind us. "I already know."

My body froze and every nerve tingled in alarm. I moved to hide behind Edward who was still. Uncharacteristically still. I tried to shake his arm but it was lifeless. Alice was hunched over with blank eyes staring ahead. Nobody moved.

"Where's my Mom?" I breathed completely aware that I was essentially alone with Malirosa. I didn't want to upset her too much.

"She's safe." Malirosa replied and hopped off the large boulder she was perched on. Her long wavy black hair was tied into a neat bun at the back of her neck. Her ruby eyes pierced through me with a look of hatred and loathing. Her tall lithe body was catlike ready to pounce if I decided to run. Yeah right.

"Don't hurt her. Please." I begged putting my hands behind my back. My hands were impossibly sweaty.

Malirosa chuckled and even snorted. "Same Bella I see. You know you're Mother is a stupid woman. She is so trusting I almost feel sorry for her." Malirosa walked a couple of steps with two feet separating us.

"Take me." I begged again because I couldn't help myself. I survived Malirosa the first time I could handle the consequences.

"Hmm, unfortunately the plan changed. I didn't know it would be this easy to catch you. Pathetic really. I didn't have to try very hard at all." She walked closer to me. "I think I'll keep you and your Mom. One can be my servant the other a meal."

My knees started trembling and I fought hard to control my fear. Where was Rosalie and Jasper?

"He'll never let you get away with this." I warned but it sounded weak in my ears.

"Nobody lives in this scenario. That was our mistake the first time not destroying them. They killed my family. Do you know what it's like to have your whole family taken away? How do I live my endless life? Huh, Bella?" She gave me a ruthless stare.

I cringed and noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye.


End file.
